Fear the man
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: This is a story that is about Zero getting Slender sickness. WIll he survive, or will Slenderman eat his neck and claim another soul? Cj is afraid of the slenderman, so he shouldn't read this. Rated M because of stuff. I would put this in the crossover, but hardly anyone reads crossovers :/
1. The Slender Encounter

**I had this insane idea while listening to the Slenderman song. What if Zero, the ever unafraid Assassin falls to Slender sickness time and time again? Which attempts will the Slenderman fail? Will Zero submit, or reign victorious over every scenario? Each chapter will be a different scenario. Starting with, the Woods. I don't know if I should put this in crossover or leave it in Borderlands, I might leave it in Borderlands or find the crossover for Slenderman. This will be in 3rd person I hope.**

The Assassin did a backflip, landing on the Hyperion bot. Unsheathing his Katana from his back, he stabbed it through the optic nerve of the mechanical enemy. "Nice job soldier, now come on back to Sanctuary." the voice of Roland, the Crimson Raiders commander, rang through the mysterious figures helmet.

"Nice going Zero, I mean, I coulda handled that stinkin 'Crime Buster Bot', but at least it's dead. Right?" Gaige skipped along beside him, happy as a Skag in Slag that they were going back to the relatively safe city.

The Assassin said nothing as they covered the short distance between themselves and a Fast Travel station. The taller Vault Hunter stopped as he reached for the holographic panel, something was wrong. Before Gaige could blink, he had ripped his blade from its holster and made a 180 turn. His hidden eyes scanned the sandy desert of the Dust. He could feel a presence, though no one was there. "Hey, talk, dark, and mysterious! Hello? Is anyone in there!? Gaige to Zero, come in Zero!" she was waving her arms in front of his visor.

"Something's amiss." was all he said while pushing her away as if to protect her.

"Dude, there's like, nothing there. My ECHO radar is getting nothing, so chill." she cocked her hip to the side, placing her prosthetic hand on it.

He ignored her stance of annoyance in favor of finding the hidden stalker. "Something is indeed out there. Though we can not see it, doesn't mean it is not there." his metallic voice aggravated her further.

"There's nothing out there! We killed every Hyperion bot and Bandit within 20 miles! I doubt they've already sent reinforcements." she rolled her eyes while looking out into the sand dunes.

"How do you not feel it? The evil in the air. It is unnerving." he seemed rather frantic.

"You ok? You actually sound, nervous. Holy crap, did I really say that about you?! You're never nervous! Something's wrong with your helmet I'll bet. It's on too tight? You're not getting enough oxygen?" she rambled while pulling out an ECHO device.

"My helmet is not the problem. There is evil nearby." he showed no emotional reaction towards her comment on his helmet.

"Hey Lilith, Gaige here, we got a problem." she spoke into the device, hailing the 'Fire Hawk'.

"Yo, s'up? Kinda busy ya know. Handsome Jack ain't going to overthrow himself. What's the problem? Can't be Bandits, Roland said you took care of them." she was a little annoyed, but listened to the Mechromancer.

"No no, no Bandits, not Hyperion. Nothing is wrong with them except, ya know, the use' (AN: iCarly reference XD)" she shrugged, though the Siren couldn't see.

"Well, then what's the problem?" she was confused now.

"It's Zero, he's the problem." she now eyed her partner curiously.

"The Assassin? What, did he keel over from heatstroke in that damned suit of his?" she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the obvious humor.

"No, he keeps babbling on about some unseen evil. I don't know, he just refuses to move, he's got his whole 'Ninja' defense thing going on. I don't see anything, but he keeps talking about some stupid evil or whatever." she explained.

"Huh, well, I'll send Mordecai out to get you guys. He's got nothing else to do besides drink and pass out anyway." the Siren was scolded by the Hunter, of whom Gaige heard over the call.

"Hey! I'm a better shot when I'm drunk! Don't deny it! I saved you and your boyfriends ass plenty a times back when we were hunting for the first Vault!" the Hispanic tone of the drunken Hunter came over the frequency along with a shriek from his friend Bloodwing.

"Whatever, just get your ass out there and see what's up with the Assassin!" Lilith growled as the loud sound of a door slamming shut echoed.

"I'll take it he'll be here in like 20 minutes?" Gaige finally spoke up.

"20 minutes? Have you ever seen him drive? He burns rubber! Literally! Give him 5 minutes." with that, the communication ended between the two.

Zero had yet to relax his stance as he scoured the area. "Zero, chill! You're giving me heartburn!" she faked clutching at her chest for emphasis.

"A lie, your acid reflux is not bothering you." he hadn't moved as he stated.

"Damn, even freaking out like a paranoid person, you're good." she muttered while sitting down on a small pile of sand.

"Observation is key to survival." she noticed a slight disturbance in his voice.

"You ok?" she looked up at him, his body was moving abnormally.

It took her a few seconds to realize he was panting. "I, am fine." he lied.

"Dude, you're not fine." she went to stand up.

He fell to his knees, his four fingered hands digging into the sand as he dry heaved. "I, don't feel so good." he muttered.

"Whoa, if you're going to throw up, we may want to take off that helmet of yours." she advised.

He thought for a second before nodding, "help me take it off, I can't move." he flinched as she moved close and began pulling at the armor piece.

"Ugh, it's stuck to your suit!" she grumbled.

"Remove the latches near the back of my head, then the ones near my throat." his instructions were quickly met with results.

She successfully undid them and pulled the helmet off. The tie that held his semi long hair in a ponytail fell loose, allowing his jet black hair to fall free past his pointed ears. His red and black eyes filled with tears as he continued dry heaving. Spit trailing down his white skin as a small bit of bile rose in his throat. Gaige sat there, slightly grossed out at the vomit on the beige sand. "Ew, gross." she grumbled.

His vision began to blur as he slowly lost consciousness. "Zero!" he faintly heard before darkness consumed him.

He felt something cold, it felt different from the sand he had passed out on. Opening his eyes, they slowly began to focus on his surroundings. The sun was setting, though the atmosphere had drastically changed. Instead of the blistering heat, the scorching winds, and the rough sand; he was met with a cool breeze, soft dirt, grass, and lots of trees. Had Mordecai shown up and taken them to one of his 'animal friendly' places? If so, where were they? They were no where to be found. There was no campfire, or even a camp of sorts. No evidence the Hunter and Mechromancer had even been near him. Where was he?

He tensed when he felt the evil again. Reaching for his blade, he found it to be nonexistent. Also finding his Kunai, shield, guns, and helmet were also gone. He was completely at the mercy of anything that attacked him. If anything he encountered even knew what mercy was. There was a voice, it was soft and comforting, yet evil at the same time.

"_Do not fret quite yet. Our game shall commence in a bit. Take a seat, relax. When the sun has set, then you shall worry friend."_

He looked about, trying to locate the voice, the embodiment that hid from him. "Who are you?!" he called out, hoping for the man to reveal himself.

"_I am many things, friend. They call me a shadow. A thief of the ages. They have written poems and songs of me. I shall not dally with rambling, but I shall also answer your question. All you must do is collect my pages. Keep running and don't look back. For if I see you, I shall pursue. The faster you run, the closer I get. Keep on trying, do not quit. For if I catch you, the game is over. Your life is mine, forever and ever."_

"You speak nonsense! Reveal yourself, and I shall make your death quick and painless!" he growled, despite having no armaments, he was not one to back down to anything.

The voice let out a laugh as smooth as silk before seemingly teleporting to a different location, being much closer.

"_The pages hold meaning. They are a warning. The more you collect, the more you understand; why you should fear, the Slenderman. For I can do, what no man can."_

"Fine! I accept your challenge! How many of these 'pages' must I collect?!" he yelled at nothing in particular.

"_This place, a maze, a circle of death. Follow the paths and find the ten monuments. Be fair warned, that only eight of the places will contain a page. The darkness will be overwhelming, so take this beacon of light. This is as much gratitude as I will show. Call it an act of mercy."_

A flashlight was thrown from between two tree trunks. Grabbing it, he shined the light between where it came from, to find nothing.

"_Do not worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing me quite soon. Though, when you do, you'll be wishing you hadn't."_

The sun had set, so the vulnerable hunter began his descent into the dense forest. Every movement of the trees, the shifting winds; they all had him on edge. This was unusual for him. His usual train of thought now only a memory as he searched for these 'monuments' the voice spoke of. He came across a blue truck with a tank on the back. Searching around it, he found a sheet of paper. It was a drawing a child had made. The contents were of a thin figure with consecutive NONONONONO all over it. When he pulled the paper from its resting spot, he felt his blood run cold in his veins. Something was hunting him. He looked around, trying to find his assailant.

"_You may want to search less for me, and more for those other pages. One down, seven to go."_

He dashed off into a random direction that had a path. The next structure he found was a giant building, it looked like a bathroom of sorts, though, without the toilets. There were a large collection of hallways leading to either an exit or a dead end. He found himself sweating every corner he turned. The last dead end he came to, had a note on a chair. The page was not art this time, it said 'always watches, no eyes. Though on the back, there was a drawing of a circle with X's where he assumed eyes were supposed to be. His heart began to race, though he tried to keep calm as he made his way to the nearest exit.

"_Two down, you're not doing too bad. Compared to my last toy. He froze up instantly, though, I suppose me being right behind him wouldn't have helped. Ah well. Don't worry, I'm not behind you. Not yet at least."_

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he entered the gas tank field. A note was hanging on the second tank in the second line. The picture was of a child holding the thin figures hand.

"_I decided I'd give you a fair shot. I purposefully placed that one there. However, I'm going to be much harder on you as you get closer and closer to your goal. Three down."_

He turned around and saw the figure in the distance, at first he froze, but regained his composure soon afterwards. Running the opposite way, away from the tall thing.

"_I told you when you saw me, you'd wished you hadn't."_

"Stay away from me! Wait till I get my hands on my weapons! My blade is all I need!" he was panicking, but he tried to retain a shred of dignity.

Though he usually went unafraid of anything, this creature, this THING, it emanated such fear and death! He almost felt he'd throw up again, if it weren't for the adrenaline pumping through his very being.

"_If you are so brave, then let us fight."_

His Katana fell from the sky and landed in front of him. He stared at it, feeling the creature get closer. He looked back and saw it, the Slenderman. It was but ten feet from him. The imposing monster of a man stood about eight feet tall, it had arms long enough they almost touched the ground! He wore a grey suit and tie with a white under shirt. Black shoes with scuff marks covered its feet. Tentacles sprouted from his back, making him look like the Angel of Death. The worst part by far, was his face. His terrible face, no! It had no face! Except for a mouth! A wide mouth, blood dripping from the sharp teeth, one row of blood covered teeth. Its thick tongue slithered out and licked its nonexistent lips. Saliva and blood dribbled down its chin as it stared at him without eyes.

"_What is wrong Assassin? Did you not seem brave but a minute ago? Does my presence startle you that much? Good. I can not wait to catch you. Your neck looks absolutely tantalizing. Though, I play fair. You may leave this time, but once you are far enough, I will give chase. I suppose this is my second act of mercy, you are lucky I am in a generous and playful mood."_

Zero wasted no time sprinting as fast as he could, gaining distance from the current position. Though, every time he looked back, the creature was there. Waiting. Following. He never moved when Zero looked at him, though when he blinked, he swore he saw it get closer.

He found a large metal object jutting out from the ground, a note clinging to it. He snagged it and looked down at it while running still. 'Can't run.'

"_Four down, four to go."_

Not far from the metal structure, he found a cross, or an X of a wall, with yet another note. He didn't even bother looking at it, he just grabbed it and ran. Especially since, when he looked back, the creature was right there, smiling at him.

"_Five done. You're getting closer. As am I."_

The trees seemed to blend together as he ran passed them, a tunnel barely standing out as he ran in it. A note was attached to the wall. Yet again he didn't look at it, he just grabbed it and took off in a mad dash down the trail.

"_That's six, oh can't you taste the fresh smell of the pine trees?"_

It was taunting him, clearly it planned to make sure he didn't escape.

He found a red truck, but no dice, there was nothing there. He cursed inwardly as he continued running, never stopping to give that thing time to gain closure. After what seemed like ages, and passing by the already visited structures before, he found a collection of dead trees. All the limbs had been severed, though there was no note in sight.

"_Getting frustrated? I told you, the more you collect, the harder I make things for you. Though, since you found the two empty areas, that means there's only two to check. Better get moving, I get closer each time you stall."_

Ignoring the soft, betraying voice, he ran towards a new area, one with giant, jutting rocks. Quickly circling the mounds, the ninja found a note, it had a circle with an X going through it. Stuffing it in the pocket on the front of his suit with the others, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him. His legs feeling like they were on fire. He was wearing out quick, and that's what the Slenderman was hoping for. He felt himself faulter as he made his way to a giant, demonic looking tree. It seemed to be alive.

"_You have the seventh page, but do you have the energy to continue on to the last? It is right before you my friend. After all, it would be a shame for you to make it all this way, to fail."_

Tentacles emerged from behind him as he trudged onto the tree. Limping towards the tree, his gloved hand grasped the page, and tore it from the dead trunk. He felt the evil lift, and he sighed with relief before he was spun around, face to face with the stalking evil. It rushed towards him and he blacked out again.

"_Congratulations. You have escaped. This time. It is not over friend. I will be watching, and waiting. You will see me again soon. You can believe that."_

He felt his body violently shaking. Opening his eyes, he spotted his fellow hunters and the local medic of Sanctuary over him; Dr. Zed.

"Zero! Finally! You're awake!" Gaige smiled while letting go of him.

"You alright amigo? When I arrived, you were passed out, and she was freaking like a blind folded Stalker." Mordercai lifted his goggles to look at him with his usually hidden jade eyes.

"I am fine, thank you." he sat up and winced as his legs were sore.

'Was it not a dream?' he pondered.

"_Far from it, like I said, you'll be seeing me soon."_

He winced as the alluring voice reminded him.

"Hey, you alright killer?" Lilith was standing there with her arms crossed.

"I am fine Lilith, thank you." he reassured while swinging his legs over the edge and trying to stand up, but collapsing.

Salvador and Axton caught him before he hit the ground, "Whoa! Take it easy! You need to rest. You probably were over heated from the sun beating down on you all day." Axton pushed him back to the bed.

"As much as I like this kid, could ya get him outta here? I got other patients to tend to." Zed folded his arms, making his point clear that he wanted everyone out.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him at HQ, thanks again Zed." Roland nodded.

"I only did this cuz I owe ya one." the unlicensed doctor grumbled.

"I appreciate it, truly. Come on guys." Roland motioned for everyone to follow.

Zero didn't know when or where to expect this thing to attack, but he knew he had to be prepared. Telling the others would lead to them thinking he was crazy. No matter what, he was on his own.


	2. Only the beginning

**Hello everybody :D, this is the Borderlands takeover by Slenderman. :D Zero better keep on his toes, and Fear the Man. The Slenderman.**

A few days had passed, though the pain in his legs had numbed, Roland refused to let him leave the HQ. He longed to stretch his legs, testing his ability to walk by traversing the building. When he mustered the strength to walk up and down the stairs, he regretted it as Tannis gave him side longed glances. Her look told him to keep his distance. This was something he was all too eager to comply with, she was rather strange. She spoke to herself numerous times during the day, and not into her ECHO device, just to open air.

The first night made him uneasy no doubt. Every shadow that moved in the darkness made him twitch. Every sound gave him goosebumps. A few hours of being in the night, and Maya, the Siren, had pushed a heavy chair around, causing a sickening screech. She had apologized, albeit, she watched him with worry for the rest of the night. The second night was not as bad, but it wasn't good.

He swore during multiple times he had heard that voice. The voice that burned itself into the back of his brain. It haunted him, pestering him whenever he found peace and solace. It kept whispering to him in the night. Telling him to go to sleep, egging him to close his eyes and rest. He couldn't bring himself to fall for the trick. He knew the danger of drifting off. Both the first night and the second were spent just sitting on the bunk next to the Bank. While the others slept peacefully, he could do nothing but hope he could hold onto his sanity.

The third night had arrived, though the tall, tired figure still had yet to gain any rest. His black and red eyes shifted in panic as he searched the room, hoping to not see the beast that stalked him. How could they not feel it? They didn't hear it either! The soft, deceptive voice that whispered like the wind in the room. He was losing his mind slowly. The monster would win. His will forced him to struggle on, surviving. The creature, this _**Slenderman**_ would not win! Not on his account! He would be afraid, this was true, but he would not let that abomination win!

He jumped when he thought the Slenderman was in the doorway, but it was just Mordecai, standing in the shadows. The Hunter stepped forward and sat next to him on the bed. "Hey Vault Hunter. Zero. I came to see if you were alright. I mean, you haven't slept at all since I brought you back here." though his goggles covered his eyes, he could tell they were full of worry.

"I am fine, I just need to take it easy." the words fell from his tongue in defense.

The Hunter grabbed him by the chin and turned his head, examining him, "Mira como los demonios han pagando algunas visitas amigo." he muttered in the exotic lingual tongue. (Translation for those who don't speak spanish "It looks like the Devil has been paying you some visits, my friend.")

"What?" the assassin was not fluent in spanish, the words lost to float in his scattered mind.

"Eh, it's nothing amigo. Just, take it easy alright?" the older man went to leave but was stopped by a firm grip on his forearm.

"Hunter, what do you know of ancient lore?" the question caused the standing man to ponder for a moment.

"Lore? As in ancient stories? Myths?" he turned to face the pale, dark haired, alien man.

"Yes." a nod, and then pause for the answer.

"Well, there was El Chupacabra, the Loch Ness monster, uh Big Foot, any of these what you're looking for?" the man was smirking, thinking it a joke.

"What do you know, of the Slenderman?" his crimson eyes studied the shocked expression on the other man.

"Where did you hear that name?" his tone was frantic, scared; he knew something.

"You know of him then?" the inquire was straight forward.

"Si, si, I know him." the tall figure sat back down as Salvador walked in.

"Know of who?" the short man raised an eyebrow in question as he leaned against the bunk bed.

"El Slenderman." Mordecai muttered.

"Hijo de puta, es un nombre que no he escuchado de en años!" the steroid abused body of the Gunzerker tensed, his jaw clenched as his hands balled up into fists.

"I know, I haven't heard that name in years as well. Which begs to question, where did you hear it?" both the thin man and the Gunzerker looked at the pale figure on the bed.

"He stalks me now. Pulling me into his demented worlds! When you found me passed out, he had pulled me into a wooded forest area. It was small and had structures of importance. Out of the ten structures in total, only eight contained these notes. They had messages and pictures on them. He said that they contained importance. Though, I saw nothing but death on them." he admitted, feeling his pocket, where, in the dimension, he had stuffed them.

Hearing a crinkling, he reached in and pulled them out. All eight pages sat on his lap, the eighth having a tear in it from where he tore it from the dead carcass of the tree. Grabbing them with shaking hands, Mordecai and Salvador looked at them.

**Always watches, no eyes.**

**Can't run.**

**NONONONONONONONO.**

**Don't look or it takes you.**

**It came from the woods.**

The rest were just pictures.

"Mierda de Dios!" the sniper clenched the paper in his hands.

"So, i's true? The Slenderman has finally returned, ey?" the short man grumbled as he stared at the picture in his hands.

"You know of him that well?" the assassin was curious, though glad he could confide in someone.

"Si, we know him well. The Slenderman usually targets children. Though he is not very picky. You must have made eye contact, either that, or-" he trailed off on his sentence.

"Or what?" his heart began to race, what had he done to bring the wrath of this monster on him?

"He's been following you since you were a child." Salvador finished the incomplete sentence.

"How can I get rid of him? This monster instills fear upon me!" his eyes darted from one to another of the two figures in the room.

"You can't, you can only try and survive his nightmares. He will not let go of you until you either kill him, or he grows bored of you." Mordecai mentioned two ways out, though he felt the man was uneasy.

"What about killing himself?" there it was.

The Hunter tensed, "killing himself? The coward's way out!" the tall man clenched his teeth together.

"Was only a suggestion, though you are right. Don't give into the diablo amigo. Fight it!" his smile didn't relieve him in the slightest.

"All I can do is run." he muttered while looking down at his leather suit.

This was one challenge he will not beat easily. Brute force will not help him, and his deception can not hide him. He was thrown out into the open, and there was no where to run.

His eyes began to betray him, slowly but surely becoming heavy. "Amigo, know that in your dreams, he can hunt you. He stays in the shadows, lurking, waiting. When you go to sleep, you're trapped until you conquer the hellish pit of doom he drags you to." the voice of Mordecai was muffled and distant, but the help was received as he fell into darkness once more.

Opening his eyes, he was not as surprised to see he was, once again, in a different area. This area was not in the wilderness. It was a building of sorts. Lights blinked off in the distance, some hanging by their wires. Ventilation shafts dipped towards the floor, dusty and dented. The air was cold, like death lurked beyond every corner. It vary well may be.

Looking at his feet, yet another flashlight awaited him, though this area was not as dark.

"_Welcome back friend."_

He felt the evil lay on him like a blanket. The cold breath of the creature washed over his neck. Tensing as the thick tongue ran across his throat, he swallowed, though his mouth was bone dry.

"_Oh, this hunt will be worth it. You taste simply RAVISHING."_

Turning around and waving the flashlight, he saw nothing there. This creature was fast beyond even his standards. He heard the Slenderman laugh in amusement.

"_Feisty aren't we? You're fun to play with, toy. You don't give up, though you know it is futile to fight back. I like that."_

"I will fight till the end! You won't have me!" he shouted while running down the hall.

The laugh echoed behind him as he reached a room and found a note. It was the same as the others in the woods, or at least he assumed they were. He stuffed the note in his now empty pocket, turning around and heading back out. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his heart beat pounding in his ears. His attentive eyes making sure his every move, wasn't his last.

"_The fire that burns through your soul makes my mouth water. You're essence will be, most appetizing."_

'He treats me like I'm some wild animal he's going to bake and carve for dinner!' the angered thought crossed his mind.

The rooms began to confuse him, some seeming to be replicas of the last, beds and dressers, some just beds. He came to a large washing room, a note was on the opposite side of the room. As he came closer, his vision began to blur. It was there for only a split second, but he saw it. The Slenderman had teleported in front of him, then just as quickly, vanished. Shaking his head, he grabbed the note and turned towards the door. The tall, dark figure stood there. Just as menacing, though his suit looked darker, and his skin seemed a bit transparent. Through this, Zero could make out a skeletal structure, though just barely, of where his nose and eyes would be.

"_Don't stare too long friend. It will be the end of you."_

The voice taunted him, causing him to snap to reality. Turning on his toes, he ran back through the door he came from and down the hall he had yet to traverse. He could feel his legs beginning to burn. The muscles protesting to the repeat scenario. He'd have to slow down if he wanted to survive. Opting for jogging over full on sprinting.

"_You have two notes already, though your body wants to rest. How will you cope? Will you give in? Will you push forward? I long to see what you do friend."_

Paying the voice no mind, he headed into a bathroom, finding another note, then immediately finding one more in the next room.

"_Oh, four down? Oh you should see the glimmer of hope on that remarkable face of yours. The beauty of your happiness makes it all the more worth it when I shake you to your core with my close proximity! It's quite, DELIGHTFUL. Don't you think so?"_

He shook his head, the voice getting louder and louder each time, perhaps it tried to warn him how close it was truly getting?

Ignoring it all together, he turned towards a dead end. He deathly refused to go down the hall, though he felt there was a note at the promptly named section. Looking left, he saw nothing, though looking right, he saw it. The note was in the corner. Looking back, the hall was clear, no Slenderman. Walking over to the piece of paper, he grabbed it and tore it off. Though immediately, he felt a burning pain shoot up his left side. Looking down, sparking wires were wrapped around his arm and leg, tearing through the material of his jumpsuit. He felt the rubber and metal wrap around his torso. Zapping him, burning his skin. These things were alive! No doubt because this was HIS world. So it was HIS rules that ordered the world of chaos. He felt his heart shoot up to his throat, the pulse beating in his neck. There in the opposite corner of the room, was the Slenderman. The tentacles curling and twisting like snakes in a pit. He once again gave Zero that deathly, disturbing smile.

"_My my, it looks like you've gotten yourself all tangled up. I wonder how that happened?" _

The wires continued snaking their way around his limbs and midsection. Pain shot through his muscles as the attacking objects emitted their shocking innards onto his pale skin. He tugged away from the computers with which they were attached to, trying desperately to break free from his confines. The monster before him, slowly making its way to him; that disturbing smile never faltering.

He ripped himself from the computers, the wires ripping from the machines as he ran down the hall, trying to escape. Though, he instantly regretted it as the burning pain shot through his legs. The new burns from the wires doing him no kindness as he limped through the halls.

He found two more notes, the last was hiding from him. There was no guessing that his stalker, was the cause of the missing note.

"_Poor little Zero, finding seven notes, then the last on the hide, what ever will you do?"_

The voice became some what demonic as it let loose a maniacal laugh. It grew louder and louder inside of his head. The flashlight having gone dead, was thrown at a wall, his now empty hands clutched at his ears. He clawed at the side of his head, trying to pry the sound out of his mind. His eyes screwed shut in pain as it began to hurt, purple blood dripped from the wounds he created. He stumbled down the halls, the monster right behind him. He felt himself lean against a wall. Tentacles wrapping firmly around him, pulling him away.

"_Lost. You've lost. What a disappointment. I'd thought you'd put up more of a fight."_

His eyes snapped open, seeing the mouth stretch open farther than he'd ever seen before. The thick tongue wrapped around his neck, running up and rubbing against his cheek. His eyes couldn't focus, though he saw something bright behind the frightening scene before him.

His eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed the bright object. When he tore the bright thing from the wall, he blacked out again.

"_Hm, you have renewed interest in me. I will see you again later. For now, rest. I will not haunt you in your dreams for the next few nights. What good is a toy that's all wore out?"_

He opened his eyes and was met with the two spanish Vault Hunters, and Roland.

"Soldier, are you alright?" his worried tone was not missed as his eyes scanned the youngers body.

Looking down, he saw what caught the mans attention; all over his left side and torso, were burn marks. The wires in his mental prison had burned his suit to enter and scar his body while still remaining attached in the real world. Where there were no incisions, now burned, melted leather resided. His neck and cheek were coated with blood and saliva, not only from his attempt at ridding himself of the voice; but also from the kiss of death Slenderman had bestowed upon him.

He felt something in his hand, looking over, he had the note he had ripped from the wall. The note that saved his life from that Demon.

**Don't look or it takes you.**

He had beaten the creature again, but how many more times could he pull a streak of luck like that? He had just barely escaped that one. The thought burned in his mind of how close he'd almost been, devoured. Had the creature placed it there on purpose to see how much he was willing to fight for his life? No doubt it was, they were in an open hallway. He had fought this creature twice, but knew its pattern. It placed its notes in specific places of interest; not in open halls. Not where it could easily be found. The placement was deliberate. He wanted Zero to escape. To defy him. To fight. He would keep doing this until the assassin finally caved and surrendered.

Once again, he emptied his pocket of the notes. Roland picked them up and studied them. "Vault Hunter, where'd you get these?" he was disturbed by the notes, believing that Zero had made them.

He could not tell him, it would be like explaining to a Psycho that killing wasn't the answer. He just wouldn't believe him.

"Roland. We'll explain what we can to you, though I can't guarantee you'll believe us." Mordecai began explaining the situation, causing Roland to glance at the injured man on the bed every so often.

He looked down at his own wounded being and felt a pain strike the back of his head.

**"_This is only the beginning."_**


	3. The Prodigy

**Ok, so Hospice is the next area. Please keep in mind that this is a 3rd person perspective. This chapter is going to be directly from my mind right here and now. Because as it stands, I can't figure out a future plan. So imna wing it. So, enjoy.**

The Vault Hunters, both first generation and second, minus Zero; stood in the main room. Roland, Mordecai, and Salvador stood there glancing back and forth between themselves and the others.

"Alright, so what's going on with the assassin sugar? I'm assuming that's the topic. Unless you're coming out of the closet Mordecai?" Moxxi had followed the others when she heard there was important business going on.

"Mujer, usted necesita cerrar la boca antes de que lo hago por ti!" he clenched his bandaged hand into a fist.

"Amigo, ella no es digno de la ira. Ignorarla." the Gunzerker stood there with his arms crossed, glancing over at the taller individual.

"There you go babbling in your foreign language. If you're coming out of the closet, then you're a perfect match." she tipped her hat as she hopped on a box, crossing her legs.

The Hunter went to retort with possibly profanities, but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. It was Roland. "Easy Mordecai. Just ignore her. Moxxi, if you're not here to help, then could you please leave? This is serious." chocolate eyes locked with the woman's crystal white ones.

"Alright sweety, a girl knows when men need their alone time. I'll let you all discuss this in private. Though it doesn't surprise me, he loved that bird more than me anyway." she strut out of the building.

"BLOODWING'S A GIRL YOU PUTA!" he yelled back to her exiting form.

"Just let it go soldier, we have more important matters to deal with." Roland gestured to the sleeping form of the assassin on the bed in the corner of the room.

He had managed to fall into a peaceful slumber, curled up in the foetus position. His suit still torn and melted, though his wounds had been dressed by Maya. Scooter had inspected the wires, but found nothing out of the ordinary on them. They were simply wires, nothing more.

"So what is going on with him? Suddenly passing out, sudden change in his attitude, then he wakes up with those marks and wires? What the hell?!" Maya confronted her worries for her comrade both verbally and physically.

"You're probably not going to be able to believe what Salvador and I tell you. Most never do, even when the evidence is right before them." Mordecai started while leaning forward on the table.

"Believe what? Is he sick? Is he dying? Is he dying cause he's sick?" Gaige looked frantic, scared.

"He is sick, and in danger. He has fallen for what is called Slender Sickness. At its higher form, he'll fall into a coma." the Hunter glanced over at the man in mention, surprised his yelling before hadn't woken him.

"Slender Sickness? Is it because he's so thin? I mean, I have never seen him eat. This is actually the first time any of us have even seen him without his helmet." Axton brought up.

"No, Slender Sickness is gained from being hunted by the Slenderman." Salvador corrected while jumping off the box he had sat upon.

"Slenderman? Is that another one of Hyperion's tricks?" Lilith became enraged; though no one knew much about the mysterious team mate, they all looked out for each other, and she rather enjoyed his presence.

"I'm afraid not Lil. This Slenderman, he's some kind of monster. Something that haunts your mind." Roland gestured to his head to state his point while talking.

"Your mind? Well how do we help him if he's gone nuts?" Gaige was rather annoyed, she was hoping to be able to dispatch DT on this 'Slenderman'.

"He hasn't gone nuts Gaige. Slenderman wanders the shadows, seeking out those worthy of hunting. When he's found one he wants, he locks himself in your mind. Making you see, hear, and feel anything he wants you to. When you sleep, he pulls you into a multitude of dimensions he rules over. These dimensions are speculated to be places he's hunted children. Those are usually his targets. Children. Because their minds are easy to bend. They'll believe anything." the Hunter was beginning to sweat.

"Children? Then why Zero? Zero's an adult, I think." Maya was unsure as she cupped her chin in her hand, thinking of how old her comrade could actually be.

"Actually, he has been fully matured for at least ten years." Tannis walked in, her hand on her hip as she gestured towards him.

"How do you know?" Roland turned to her.

"Well, while he was idly staring at the wall a few days ago, I plucked a strand of his hair. Examining it and running tests, I can confirm he is in fact, an Eridian. My studies show from ancient Eridian texts I found along the walls of the Eridium structures I used to reside near; that there is a great deal we never knew about them." she explained while looking utterly bored.

"There's still a great deal we still don't know about them. So what?" Lilith looked towards the insanely smart woman.

"Eridians can live for hundreds of thousands of years, their life span runs much slower than a humans. The longest living Eridian was listed as Zeban the Destroyer. He lived for almost three thousand years, doing as his name suggested, destroying worlds. He believed the majesty and grace of the mighty Eridian race was to be known and respected throughout the Universe. This caused alarm in the Eridians, using all their power, they banished him to the Nether World. Making them extinct." she was reading her exact notes from a parchment in her hand.

"Then what of Zero? How is he here, if his species went extinct to seal away another?" Maya voiced everyone's confusion.

"Apparently, a mother Eridian had just given birth to a baby boy, wanting her child to live, she sealed him in a sustaining cryogenic tube and placed it in an escape pod. This escape pod drifted listlessly in space for many millenia before crash landing on a planet now known as Ardoroph. At first they thought it a blessing from the Heavens above. Placing the escape pod in the middle of their small village in their barbaric times. Though, by the year 2395, they longed to see what was inside the ancient structure. Prying it open, they found the baby and wondered what to do with it. It astounded them, amazed them even, though it wasn't a surprise, they are easily amused after all." she put her notes and ECHO recorder down after reading all the intel she had gathered.

"I guess this Slenderman doesn't even care whether or not his target is human." Axton sighed, rather not enjoying this long meet.

"He's not very picky. He usually chooses children because they're easy to manipulate. Though, adults and aliens he possibly won't rule out as possibilities." Mordecai stood up fully.

"You mentioned earlier that this monster, this Slenderman, it pulls you into dimensions when you sleep." Gaige piped up, the question unasked burning in her mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" the Hunter turned his attention to the eighteen year old adventurer.

"If he pulls you into dimensions, how come we still see him?" she asked while fixing her ponytails.

"He doesn't pull you directly to a different dimension, just your mind. He literally locks you in a prison inside your own head." the Hunter better explained while grabbing a chair, his legs becoming numb from standing.

"Also, why is he sleeping peacefully if this thing terrorizes you when you sleep?" she asked yet another question while examining the sleeping form in the corner.

"My guess is that he's giving him time to recuperate. He likes toying with his food. So he'll give the assassin periods of relaxation, so that he'll be able to keep attacking him. The Slenderman isn't stupid. Not by any means. It's a calculative creature, it'll stalk you till you give up and surrender to its dark demand." the Hunters tone went dark, eerily.

"How do you know so much about this Slenderman?" Lilith was the first to truly ask what was on everyone's mind.

"Because I lost my best friend to that monster. He stalked my dreams too, though not to attack me. Not even to hunt me. It was just there. Toying with me." everyone could hear the strain of his voice as anger emerged in his tone.

"Though it left you alone after a while. Why does it stalk Zero?" Roland was confused at this.

"It sees him as a challenge. It likes when its prey fights back." was all he said.

"So, it's like Zero in a way." Maya pieced it together, this thing was out for a real hunt.

"I suppose you could say so. I feel it's the other way around though." Mordecai turned away from them.

"Wait, are you suggesting, this thing is what made Zero what he is today?" Maya looked at the group before turning back to look at the tall man.

"If that's how you wanna say it." he muttered.

"Well, how would you say it?" she was a bit aggravated at his sudden distance.

"I think the reason for his, separation, from us is because of the creature. This, thing, perhaps took him under its wing, training him, nurturing him. Making him as quick and deadly as he is now. Then, he sat back and watched as his 'prodigy' grew and became what he wanted him to be. A malicious killer. Though now that he's become so strong, he's trying to see if he's come as far as he wanted him to. See if he's as strong as he'd hoped." he turned back to the others.

They glanced at each other then over to Zero, who was still asleep, unaware of their staring eyes.

"Does that make Zero a threat, or do we need to do something to help him?" Axton asked, being the only one who hadn't torn his eyes from the alien.

"We can't do anything. He can't be killed, he can't be stopped. Zero needs to fight the beast himself and hope to come out victorious. Though, it may be a long battle." he grabbed a bottle of Maliwan Spitfire and popped the cap off before taking a swig of the alcohol.

Days came and went, the ninety hours of the Pandoran day passed quickly. Zero's mood improved, even so much that he never put his helmet back on. Though his exterior self emanated happiness, Mordecai and the others saw he was the complete opposite on the inside. They could see his pain in every smile, and the inward tears in his eyes, though none fell. Though he acted as though nothing wrong, he couldn't hide the anguish that enveloped him.

It was a late night at Moxxi's bar, though Mordecai and Moxxi were beyond acting civil, the Hunter never let himself stray to far from the young Vault Hunter. Even cutting back his drinking, opting to stay mostly sober, should something happen. On this night, Zero sat amongst his friends. They said nothing of the meeting to him. Instead, trying to keep his spirits up. The group sat in a large booth, drinking away the day. Though Zero wasn't drunk, he had taken to watching Axton and Salvador drink shot after shot of Torgue Rum.

"'S that all yea got der shorty? I can do thiz fer hours!" Axton taunted while downing another shot glass of rum.

"I dun think so el gilipollas. You look worse than a Varkid on a good day!" the short man in question laughed at the look on the Commandos face.

"Oh, tha's it! You are so on!" with that being said, Axton called Moxxi over, requesting more rum.

"Easy there fellas, this is some strong stuff." she warned while handing the bottle to Zero.

"Why hand this to me?" he asked while studying the label.

"If they get out of hand, take it from them and keep them from causing trouble, alright sug?" she whispered to him.

He simply nodded while pouring them each one shot glass. Their eyes met for the challenge. Gaige counted down, they threw the shots back. Then looked at each other for signs of surrender. Both their eyes went wide as they turned their heads hurled the contents of their stomachs onto the dirty, carpet floor. Gaige narrowly missed getting covered in bile from the Gunzerker as she jumped to the left.

"Yep, they definitely had enough. Glad I gave the bottle to you hun. They would have kept pouring shots if I let them have it. Though, you can keep that bottle. It's not exactly expensive." with that being said, the bar owner turned and walked back to the back of the bar.

"Why do you guys do this every time? You challenge each other, you drink way more than you're supposed to, then you vomit all over the place for hours!" Maya moved a strand of her hair out of her face as she leaned on her elbow on the table.

They continued emptying their stomachs onto the floor as Zero got up and headed to the exit near the slot machines. Getting up and following, Mordecai dropped some money on the bar counter to cover the few drinks he had.

The short journey back to the headquarters was relaxing in the young Eridians mind. The cool breeze of the night lightly washing over him, blowing his medium length hair as he walked. He knew the Hunter was following him. He had actually gotten quite used to it really. He knew the mans true intentions. They were of safe keeping. The Hunter, Mordecai, would follow him to most places, except those of privacy; albeit he never strayed far even given the circumstances.

All happy thoughts instantly rushed out of him as he blacked out. Groaning while clutching his head, he got off the cold, hard, concrete floor. Looking about, his heart began to race. 'No! I thought I was finally free!' the thought raced through his frantic mind as he spun around, trying to find an escape.

"_Free? You'll never be free. As long as I walk this dimension, you will be mine, pet."_

The voice was as soft and soothing as ever, though in that soothing tone, malice was sugar coated.

"Let me guess, I must collect more of your 'pages'?" he mocked, fear leaving him for an exchange for annoyance.

"_That is how it will be. Collect my items, keep away from me. The deal never sealed. This is how it shall be my pet."_

"I'm not your fucking pet! Nor am I your friend!" he began his journey through the maze of halls.

Upon studying the area, it seemed to be an asylum of sorts. The doors were rusted and old, some ripped off their hinges. They lay either scattered on the floor, laying against the wall, or gone altogether. He found the first page in a room with a metal table and an x-ray light board. The sheet in the light board flickered. When Zero looked at it, the x-ray of an arm, turned into a skull with sharp teeth. The form seemingly melting as it turned into a physical head. It was him.

"_I'm coming for you pet. Better run."_

The voice let loose a long, maniacal laugh at his startled expression.

Not standing around, waiting for him to give chase, he ran towards the door on the far side of the room. His legs slightly burning, but not too bad. Though the dressed wounds stung slightly, he dashed up and down the halls. Taking mere seconds to peer in rooms and check for notes. Most rooms were like the last dimension, they all looked alike in one aspect or another. However, it was understandable, it was an asylum after all.

He came to a wall with a hole blasted through it and found another note. He decided not to look at the notes, not until he escaped. He could feel the deathly cold winds as the beast followed him. Around every corner, he felt the demon would be there, waiting to grab him. Though, he always was met with another empty hall. Finding pages in similar looking rooms, he now had five notes. Upon realizing this, he found he had entered a shower room. Walking up and down the wall of stalls, he looked about. Turning around, he saw the Slenderman there. His suit even darker, and his skin more transparent. He could now more distinctly make out a skeletal structure of the beings face. It grinned at him, daring him to come that way. Turning away, he went down the side aisle, seeing a note on the end of aisle.

"_Impressive, I sense your resolve has not wavered. You've become what I'd always strove for you to be."_

He quickly made his way out, not wanting to get trapped after grabbing the piece of paper. The confusing workings of this building confused him, though he continued on. He knew stopping, would mean eventual death. He came to an open area with an elevator on the one wall. Next to the door, was another note. As he reached out for it, a tentacle emerged from the elevator door. It grabbed his arm and refused to let go. Grabbing the note with his other hand, he then tried to pry the appendage off. To his surprise, the moment the parchment touched the black tentacle, it began to burn and the squirming thing let go.

"_GAH! You'll pay for that!"_

Whatever he had done, royally pissed the Specter off. The papers seemed to hurt him. Not questioning the logic, he darted up and down the halls once more. The Slenderman pinned him off at every door now. Not giving him an opportunity to escape into a string of corridors. Eventually, he was at a dead end. A barrel was on fire, casting an eerie glow on the wall. Two doors were in his sight, one to the left, and one to the right. Though, as he checked the left door, he found it lead to a black abyss. A piece of rubble his foot kicked, went flying out the door, and immediately, vaporized out of existence. Turning back around, he saw it, the last note that would allow him to be temporarily free of this hell. He ran the short distance, not caring as his legs heavily protested against his violent actions.

Leaping for it, his hand was but a few inches from the white, rectangular object. His gleam of hope was ripped from him as tentacles wrapped firmly around him. Prohibiting him from moving at all.

"_All this time. You have become what I had hoped. I could have easily just swallowed your essence all those years ago. I didn't. Do you know why? Because I saw strength in you. You would be my hunter. My eyes. You exist in the other dimension I can not enter. So you will do my bidding. When the time comes."_

A thin hand reached up, the hand resembled that of a claw. Thin, and sharp. The sharp clawed hand gently caressed the aliens cheek, leaving a trail of blood. A thin drip of purple.

"_You are my prodigy, and you will carry out my will." _

The being lowered him to the floor and released his grip, before backing off. Allowing him to grab the last note and he came to.

"Welcome back amigo. I take it our friend pulled you away to have a word with you?" Mordecai sat on a box next to the bed he placed Zero in.

"More than that." the alien muttered while pulling out the notes and they fused together.

"Let me see that." the Hunter put the bottle of booze down and took the paper from his pale hands.

"_**Oh should I travel through the woods,**_

_**Or should I not wishing I would,**_

_**For above me lurks within the trees,**_

_**No one could hear my deathly screams.**_

_**The palest man, the blackest suit,**_

_**Bigger than the tallest brute,**_

_**Six black arms will grab you up,**_

_**Or stalk you till you just give up.**_

_**A top hat bares upon his head,**_

_**Makes your soul fill up with dread,**_

_**He takes you when you least expect,**_

_**Boil you up, And eat your neck.**_

_**He'll leave your body not to eat,**_

_**But staple your corpse upon a tree,**_

_**Fear the man, the Slenderman,**_

_**For he can do what no one can.**_

"I've never seen this before. Usually his notes are just random pictures or warnings! This is bad. Something's wrong." the Hunter mumbled while exiting.

**I decided to add a little background history on Zero, it's just my theory. Also, the poem at the end is called Der Grobmann, it was written by Rostin Amirani. You can actually see the poem if you play and beat Slender: Hospice. Another thing, I apologize for constant updates on the chapters. What happens is I'll read through it, find no mistakes, then when I reread it later in chapter form, I find mistakes. Then again when I read over it again. (facepalms) Sorry everybody.**


	4. Elementary

**Ok, so hopefully my backspace button isn't going to be an asshole. Also, I am sorry if the entering the scenarios is rather, repetitive. It's not easy to configure different ways of passing out. The sickness isn't strong enough yet to put him into a coma. That hasn't arisen yet, this scenario is Elementary. I keep trying my hardest to make this story as scary and on edge as I can. I want a big build up, but it's not easy to describe these things without making run-on sentences. Either run on sentences or incomplete sentences. Ugh, anyway, reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

He had watched the Hunter take his leave. Wondering what he meant by something was wrong. Sure, it was a little odd that the notes now formed a poem rather than their usual warnings. The day, for the most part, went as normal. He had arrived at Moxxi's bar to find Maya and Gaige sitting next to each other, idly chatting. In the next booth, Axton and Salvador compared guns. Their newest addition, the Psycho Bandit, which had followed Maya to Sanctuary, sat in the booth with the two women.

Looking back and forth, he had a number of choices; sit with the two guys who would ignore his presence, sit with the two women and the Bandit and listen to their conversation, or sit alone. Going through his options, he took to sitting with the two women. Listening to their little chat would be better than being in the middle of the Gunzerker and Commandos feud, or being by himself. He took his seat quietly, not missing the stare from the masked newcomer. His only visible eye tracked his every move. The assassin did his best to ignore the crazed man, whom had a lack of shirt, much to Zero's annoyance.

"So, yeah, he just kind of saved my life. Those damn Rats almost got me, and he just screams out 'turn around pretty lady!' while tossing that saw axe of his. It was insane!" Maya had been explaining to Zero and Gaige how she found him, but he hadn't been paying attention.

"Wow! That sounds awesome! He's a definite badass in my books! One of the best!" Gaige pulled out a book and began writing in it.

"What's that?" the Siren looked over the girls shoulder onto the pages.

"Huh? Oh! My mom got this for me. Apparently back in the day, kids would write what they had to do in these things called 'agendas'. It was more common in 'elementary' school." she rambled while clicking the pen and closing the book.

"Elementary school? What's that?" the blue haired vixen was curious.

"It was a school where kids of grade Kindergarten to sixth grade went to learn. Mostly little kids under the age of twelve." she explained what her mother had explained at the exact same question.

"Huh, don't they have some alternate school for those kids?" Zero was losing interest in the conversation, never being one to drink, he ordered a glass of water.

Moxxi set the glass down, "feeling better sug? Last night you seemed pretty happy, if not a little high." she giggled while stepping back a bit.

"I have never felt better, thank you for your concern." he let out a pseudo smile, though the events recently passed never left his mind.

"Well I'm glad honey, don't need all my handsome men feeling blue." she tipped her hat and took her leave.

"She will flirt with anyone won't she?" Maya sighed in annoyance at the bubbly barista.

"Better to be friendly, than bitchy I guess." Gaige shrugged as she checked the inner workings of her arm.

"_Prepare pet, my next test approaches fast. It will test the limits of your sanity more than ever before."_

He growled while looking around, annoyed the voice was bothering him in a time of safety and happiness.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, were you enjoying your peace? Having fun with your friends?"_

'Shut up! Leave me alone!' his thoughts shouted angrily at the being, trying to ward it off.

"_Don't get so comfy. Your plane of existence is merely of my will. Your friends will be very aware of the initial soon enough."_

'Leave them out of this! They did nothing to you!' the others hadn't noticed his sudden inner battle, continuing on with their conversation.

"_They will soon be in our way. Remember, you are my prodigy, you will succumb to my will. When the time is right, your blade will be covered in their blood. Their lives shall end."_

'I refuse to play your game! I don't kill the innocent!' his clenched fist slammed on the table, gaining the companies attention, and more unwanted stares.

The Psycho stared at him, the assassin's head bowed, his body trembled. The thin Vault Hunter did not move, he sat there in complete silence.

"_You have before. You have been paid to kill innocent people. Have you not?"_

'Doesn't mean I enjoy it! I have long since stopped taking those missions! I made it quite clear in my information card that I will not hunt the good.' he reminded the Specter, though he assumed it already knew this.

"_That does not matter to me. Many innocent have fallen by my power. Whimpering, cowering, running, only to end up as the last. Laying on the ground, taking up my offer of release. Offering up their tear soaked hands, their life leaving their corpse as I claim their soul."_

'SHUT UP!' his muscles tensed even further.

Suddenly every Vault Hunters ECHO communicator went off, gaining all's attention. Unclenching his hand, he reached into his backpack which digistruct itself into existence, and pulled out the device that rang. Flipping the switch, it crackled to life.

"Hey der shawty! Dis is Tiny Tina! Imma need yo help with a little sum'n sum'n. Ya dig? So shake ya booty and get ya fine selves ova hear! Peace!" the enigmatic voice of the overly hyper explosives expert erupted from the speaker, gaining a flinch from the group.

"Great, Tiny Tina has another whacky ass job for us. Well, come one everybody, lets get going before she flips out and starts threatening to blow us up; again." Maya stood with Gaige and Krieg, heading for the door.

Zero was right behind Axton when Gaige looked to Salvador and whispered to him, "you think it's ok to let Z tag along? I mean, what if Slenderman attacks him in the midst of battle?" she glanced over at the assassin as he grabbed his helmet.

"Doubtful, from what the Hunter Mordecai tells me, Slenderman has plans for him, and getting him killed is not one of them." the Gunzerker like wise looked to the individual.

"Think we should chance it?" she crossed her arms, not liking this one bit.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "don't worry chica, he'll be fine. I promise."

She pushed him away, aggravated that he had messed up her hair she spent a whole five minutes trying to make no where near perfect. Pulling out her pony tail holders, she walked off with a huff while fixing them. The short, stocky man laughed while following the others out.

"Zero, your suit is still in need of repair, shouldn't you stay here?" Maya turned to him, realizing he was coming along.

"It is fine Maya, my shield will protect me." he held up his hand to stop her protesting.

"Oh yeah? What if one of the enemies has a gun that penetrates shields?" she grabbed his arm, intending on fighting him.

"Then I will seek cover, or pain will come." he dashed her efforts at keeping him in Sanctuary.

"What do I have to do to keep you here out of harms way?" she sighed while letting go of his arm.

"Nothing, I am coming with you. I need to get out, get some 'fresh air' so to speak. I tire of being cramped in the small city of Sanctuary. I long to kill something that has caused trouble in some fashion." he stared at her from behind his helmet.

"Zero..." her tone held a firm and worried sound.

"Do not worry about me, I have been in much worse situations." he assured her while heading to the fast travel station, typing in for the Tundra Express.

"Uh, amigo, she's in the Crater." Salvador chuckled while correcting his approach.

An exclamation mark appeared on his visor as the Badass Crater of Badassitude popped up on the screen. He pressed his palm to the accept button and shielded his eyes as he was teleported to the giant, sandy desert of death and explosions.

"THIS IS MISTER TORGUE! DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE HAS BEEN A DECREASE IN THE AMOUNT OF EXPLOSIONS ON PANDORA?! WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT SH*T ALL ABOUT?! I MEAN, COME THE F*CK ON! WE NEED MORE EXPLOSIONS!" the intercom exploded with the loud voice of the known owner of the company named after himself.

"So, where we heading to find the Princess of Peril?" Axton looked around, seeing Skags and motorcycles running about, kicking sand up.

"The map says she's over on the opposite end of the desert. So, lets grab a car, and get going." Maya jogged over to the Catch-A-Ride and summoned two vehicles.

Maya and Axton jumped into the drivers seats, Krieg and Gaige jumped into the vehicles catapult launchers, and Zero and Salvador just jumped in the open backs of the Bandit Technicals. The assassin didn't pull out his gun, there'd be no point. They were all heavily armed, even the Skags. His Sniper and Pistols would do him no good. So he just sat in the back, watching the rocks, sand, Stactus, and enemies fly by in a blur of colors and death. Krieg and Gaige flung exploding barrels at the enemies, every so often causing a spray of blood to fly up. He just ignored it all, opting for finding inner peace and quiet amongst the Psycho's screaming taunts and explosions.

"_They're so close. That Krieg fellow, don't you just want to sever his limbs one by one? He loves to scream so much, why not give him a reason to? Slowly tear his arms and legs off; slice his torso open and rip out his organs?"_

He growled at the voice, 'leave me alone! I don't care if he's loud! I'm not killing him or any of them! So just shut up!'

"_I'll break that exuberant spirit of yours. Just you wait and see."_

'You'll die trying.' he looked around, the cars had come to a stop.

The others climbed out, an opening ahead of them. Beyond the small makeshift gate, was an RV all painted pink with ponies, rainbows, and of course, Tiny Tina drawings. They gathered around the door, awaiting for the excited child. They needn't wait long, for as soon as they were all around the door mat, an explosion blew the door right off its hinges. Emerging from the smoke, the small girl waved to them as she danced slightly in her normal fashion. Hopping off the joined steps, she spread her arms out, "BOOSH! Glad ya'll could make it out here! Listen, I needs a flava from ya. I just bought a dog and I am mad tired yo. So could you do me a solid and take my poochy for a walk?" she stared up at them with big, blue eyes.

"A dog? You rushed us out here to walk your DOG?!" Gaige screamed, clearly infuriated.

"Das right muthahumpa! Now get going!" she sat in a chair and began sipping nonexistent tea in a plastic cup.

Shaking their heads, they decided not to enrage the psychotic teen. Heading back to their cars, they followed their way point marker. There, inside the cage, was a Badass Flaming Skag. "Seriously?!" Maya groaned as they stood outside the giant, metal crate.

"Oh, by the way. I don't has a collar, or a leash for him. So you're gonna have to run to tire him out. I hope you all can run like the wind!" she let loose a cackling laugh while opening the door via remote control.

"Tina, you're insane!" Axton yelled as they turned and ran.

The Skag screamed as it woke and chased them down. Always hot on their trails, the group tried splitting up, only to be chased back into a singular group by Bike Riders.

After about three hours of running, the Skag finally collapsed, the flame prominent on its body fizzled slightly.

"How, the hell, are we gonna get that, thing, back to its cage?!" Axton was doubled over, panting in exhaustion.

"KEEP WARM!" Krieg began dragging the burning creature back to the cage, not caring that he was now engulfed in flames.

"Dude, you're on fire!" Gaige yelled out.

"TOASTY!" he exit the cage and closed the gate.

"Well, now that that's done, lets head back to-...where's Zero?" Maya looked around, trying to find the mysterious ally.

They all turned and examined the immediate area to find the badass ninja missing.

"He was with us when we were running before!" Gaige lift up a rock, assuming the master of deception would be hiding there, only to find bugs.

"Yeah, but his wounds were still healing! He must have collapsed while we were trying to split up!" Maya tried to hail him on her ECHO device.

Meanwhile, about a quarter of a mile East of them, Motor Mama and her band of delinquents gathered around the passed out figure somewhat buried in the sand.

"Looky here kids, we got ourselves a little man! Take him with us, we'll see if he's worth eating or keeping back at camp!" she revved her bike and sped off towards home.

Two muscular Psycho's native to the area looked at each other before shrugging. One picked him up and set him in the side car of his bike. The other, making sure their prisoner wasn't going no where, hopped on the back, turned the wrong way to shoot any followers.

When they got back to camp, they chained him up. His arms were chained to hidden blocks buried deep in the soft ground, same as his ankle cuffs. The last one was linked to a metal rod in the middle of an arena, the cuff clasped to his throat.

"There mama, he ain't goin no where!" the Psycho smiled, hoping he made her proud.

"Good boy, now get back to yer station! If this fella had any friends, they'll be nearby numbskull!" she scold after faking sweet love.

"OH MAN! ONE OF THEM VAULT HUNTERS JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY MOTOR MAMA! NEVER SAW THAT SH*T COMING NOW DID YA?!" the booming voice of Mr. Torgue came from the speakers.

She cursed, "damn that man and his need to announce everything over that asinine loud speaker!" she drove over and ordered immediate lock down of the area.

Over in the middle of the raceway, the group had heard the announcement.

"Motor Mama? She has Zero? Well, at least we know where to go." Axton shrugged while climbing in his seat.

"Yup, lets go rescue our friend!" Gaige cheered from the catapult.

"Vamos!" Salvador pulled out his guns in Gunzerking fashion, daring anyone to stop him.

The two vehicles sped off towards Motor Mama's domain, being slightly slowed down by her goons. The gate being their last obvious hurdle, they just rammed it.

"Motor Mama! Give us back our friend!" Maya pulled out her Maliwan FireFly as she leaned out of the back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that deary. Ya see, Mama's been looking for either food or a man. I've decided to keep him, he can hunt for my children. KILL THEM KIDS!" she shouted while ramping off the roof.

They were instantly surrounded by Bandits on bikes, throwing dynamite and shooting Torgue assault rifles at them. Krieg kept catching the dynamite and throwing it back, though he would end up getting pelted by explosive bullets. He didn't seem phased by it, not in the least.

"I don't know much about Zero. I haven't seen him be much of a ladies man, but I'm pretty sure if he was even desperate for some ass, he wouldn't go running to yours ya fat bitch!" Axton threw a grenade over the hood of the vehicle he was hiding behind.

"How dare you! Children! This fleshbag insulted your mother, are you going to sit back and let him insult me? The one who has cared for you and loved you?" she called out to the bandits.

"You insult mama?! I'll tear your liver from your body and eat it in front of you!" a Marauder jumped off a bike and charged them as the grenade the Commando disposed of caught in the lap of the driver and exploded.

"Ugh, this is gonna take a while." Axton grumbled as he leaned over the hood and blew the bandits head off with his shotgun.

Maya eyed Zero who was in the middle of the circling bikers. They were meant to keep them from getting to him. She sighed, there was no way she was getting to Zero without being run over or blown up. Her Phaselock would lift only one, there was about twenty.

"So, what's the plan?" Axton looked to her, noticing her look at Zero hopelessly.

"Well, if he had just listened to me and stayed in Sanctuary, there wouldn't be no need for a plan to save his scrawny ass!" she grumbled while Phaselocking a bandit charging them.

Salvador shot the stunned enemy before looking over to see if any others had newly joined the fight. "Hm, it is going to be a bloody battle." he mused while taking a seat on the dirt.

"We have to save him! We can't just leave!" Maya sighed as she waited for her powers to recharge.

"Friend in trouble?" Krieg spoke up, for once not screaming.

"Yes Krieg, Zero, our friend, is in trouble." Maya pointed to the lone figure in the middle of the carnage and bikes.

"SKINNY MAN MUST BE SAVED! I WILL CONDUCT A COCOPHANY OF BLOOD AND TORTURE!" he grabbed a tossed stick of dynamite, strapped it to his Buzz Axe, and threw it at a passing bike.

The group watched as it exploded, the Buzz Axe redigistructing in his grasp. They watched as he rushed out, repeating the process, dwindling the numbers down to two bikes and ten bandits running about. His rampage ended, but his anger was not quelled. He slammed into a Badass Marauder, knocking him to the ground. He growled like a rabid animal as he ripped the mans ribcage open. Slamming his hands into the open cavity, he began ripping out organs and throwing them away.

"That's brutal, but so totally off the CHAIN!" Gaige clapped her hands together as she watched the bloody mess continue.

As the others made quick work of the targets, they turned to see Krieg mercilessly tearing the dead body a part.

"Krieg! He's dead, Krieg! Stop!" Maya rushed over to him and pulled him away the best she could.

He breathed heavily, his eyes full of death and anger as he stared at the mangled corpse. "YOU NO HURT SKINNY MAN! I WILL MURDER HIS DEATH!" he twitched as he turned to the last living bandit besides Motor Mama.

Stalking over to the fleeing enemy, he grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up, "I WILL PLACE MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!" he screamed and with that, the bandits heart failed.

He dropped the dead body and made his way to the center, only to be stopped by Motor Mama.

"You killed my children! All of them! Even Billy! I'll kill you!" she shouted while speeding towards him, her tires screeching from the exertion and acceleration.

Her intent was to run him over, turn him into pure, bloody road kill.

Her bike connected with him, sending him flying a short ways, before collapsing on the ground. He got back up and turned to her as she made a U turn for another pass. He stood there, making it seem like he would let her hit him again. At the last second however, he side stepped her and swung his Buzz Axe. He had cut the brake wires.

Her bike went out of control, speeding towards a wall. They heard her scream as she collided with the concrete, erect surface as the bike exploded. Blood and guts rained down near the flaming wreckage.

"Thanks Krieg, you saved us." Maya smiled and wrapped her arms around the hulking figure.

He smiled behind the mask, though no one saw it.

"It not a problem pretty lady. Pretty lady my friend, skinny man friend of pretty lady. That makes skinny man friend of Krieg." he rationalized.

"Well, that's great and all, but can we just grab Zero and get the hell out of here?" Axton put his gun away as he grabbed a tomahawk from his bag.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MOTOR MAMA HAS BEEN BRUTALLY MURDERED IN THE MOST AWESOME F*CKING WAY EVER! THAT PLACES THE VAULT HUNTERS AT NUMBER FIVE IN THE TOURNAMENT! I SHALL GIVE THEM A CONGRADULATORY GUITAR SOLO! REEDLE DE DEL NEOW! WOWOWOW REEDLE DEOW! YEAH! THAT ONE'S FOR YOU VAULT HUNTERS! KEEP BEING BADASS!" Mr. Torgue's enthusiasm made them shake their heads as they made their way to Zero.

He was sprawled out in the sand, unaware of the events of which just occurred.

_**(In Zero's mental prison)**_

He groaned, he was prepared for this. When he blacked out, he knew it was the beast, not some heat flash or pain filled coma. The atmosphere had changed, as expected. Looking around through the light fog, he could make out some weird building. The floors were tile instead of dirt or concrete. The walls were a thick plaster, leading into rooms with chalk boards and desks.

"_Welcome to my playground. This is where children come to learn, and where they came to die."_

"You killed innocent children here?! This is a place of peace and learning! I have heard if this place! An elementary school. A place where children come to learn and play! Not die! You are a true monster!" the anger built up deep inside of his concealed heart.

He froze as he felt an ethereal breeze blow through the halls. Looking around, he saw it, ghosts, not of elderly or at least those old enough to have truly lived; they were ghosts of children. They ran up and down the halls, laughing, screaming, playing. Lost in their own dimension, untouched by the harsh reality that they no longer exist. He stood there shocked as one little girl with a teddy bear stood before him. Looking up at him, she reached a hand out which he reached back to take. He jumped in fear as a long arm reached through him. Moving to the side, he saw the girl was not reaching for him, but for the monster.

"You're my friend right mister?" her ghostly whisper of a voice was pure as bell.

"_Of course child. I only wish to protect you."_

"I would like that. For you to be my friend forever and ever." she smiled, some of her baby teeth missing made her look so innocent.

"_That is what I shall be. Your protector, your savior. All you have to do, is forget your past. Your life. Come with me. Stay with me and the others forever."_

"Ok Mister, I will. I promise." she giggled slightly, not knowing that she'll be regretting her decision.

"_I'm glad. Oh, and Sally?"_

"Yes Mister?" she looked up, curious, not scared by his lack of a face.

"_Goodnight."_

He watched in horror as the Slenderman rushed forward, clasping her neck in his sharp teeth. Blood squirt out of her neck as he ripped the flesh from the bone. Blood dripped from the maw of the being as it turned and looked at him. That smile, that bloody, gory smile, it was painted on that pale face.

"_Better get going, or you're next."_

He stepped back, away from the terrible scene, before turning and sprinting in the opposite way.

"_This test will ultimately test your sanity."_

'What does he mean by that?' the question floated by his rushing mind.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came into a room and found what the truly meant. There, hanging on a hook, impaled through the heart, was Mordecai. Blood pooled underneath him, his pale body hanging limply by the hook. Bloodwing lay not too far away on a desk, one wing ripped off, gone completely.

"_What's wrong? Cant stand to see your future? I mean, this is what you did after all."_

"NO! I would never!" he backed away as a shadowed figure of himself appeared in the middle of the room, the Katana was glowing red amongst his black, smokey form.

A number two appeared on the visor, as it shook blood from the blade. "Allies, I have none. All perish by my blade. Their souls are now mine." the figure spoke as the emoticon disappeared.

"_**Don't listen to him friend. He speaks lies and shows you what he wants you to believe. It is a trick."**_

He looked around, the voice causing the shadowy copy to waver. "Who are you?!" he called out while turning around repetitively.

"_**I am a friend, I can not explain now. You are being hunted after all. Just see through the lie."**_

"See through the lie?" was that not one of his Haiku?

Seeing through deception, that was his moniker. Deception. This monster, this killer, was using his tactic; or was it his tactic? Was he tied to this creature in some way? It had mentioned that it would have eaten his soul long ago if it hadn't been for the power and promise he radiated. He would think about that later, he had to find the object needed to be collected. Focusing, he looked towards the hanging body of the dead Hunter. Its image blurred before turning into a teddy bear. He grabbed it and looked over at Bloodwing, she also changed form, into a dead child. The teddy bear disappeared, though on his HUD, as he still had his helmet, a 1 popped up.

"Teddy bears? This is the object I must collect? Fine." he trudged up and down, looking inside rooms, finding nothing in most.

He came to another room and found the shadowy figure again, hanging Lilith on the hook. He shook his head and looked again, it was another teddy bear. Walking through the figure, it disappeared as he removed the abused child's toy from the wall mount.

This is how it continued, traversing halls, finding some empty, some with the figure showing him killing another friend. Only to truly see it was just another teddy bear. He had gone in every room, up every hall; he had seven bears as he came to a room with a dead body, unrecognizable, without a shadowed copy there, he assumed it was supposed to be there. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Slenderman in the room behind him. He was sitting on a desk, his tentacles twisting with evil, his smile ever present. The eyeless man watching him, waiting.

He scoffed, the souls of the dead children wandering passed him, he had learned to get used to them after a while. Everything he had come to learn screamed at him to not go down the next hall. Not just the giant X with the circle on the wall. Just the lessons he learned while being hunted. Looking down the hall, he saw a teddy bear hanging on the hook.

"_**Don't go down there friend. He wants you to go down there! It's a dead end for a reason!"**_

He took one step forward. Then another. He got closer and closer to the bear, though the voices of not just his unknown friend screamed at him. The children also plead for him to turn around and leave.

"_**GO BACK. GO BACK! HE'LL GET YOU MISTER. LEAVE! THE BEAR IS A LIE!"**_

He blinked and sure enough, the bear vanished as tentacles emerged from the walls. He looked around frantically as they reached for him. The children grabbed them and looked towards him.

"_**LEAVE MISTER. GET OUT OF HERE! THE LAST BEAR IS OUTSIDE! RUN TO IT THEN ESCAPE OUT THE DOOR!"**_

He nodded and exit the hallway. Running through the halls, he had memorized where he had come from. He ran to the opening, looking at the blood on the floor leaking out from behind the door. Was that the exit?

"_**STEER AWAY FROM THAT DOOR. ONLY EVIL LURKES BEYOND IT!"**_

He ran out the open doors opposite the evil one, looking left, he saw the bear. Grabbing it, he turned to his supposed escape, only to find the nightmare blocking his way. He walked to the tree in the middle, the one with the corpse in it. Walking passed it, the tree blocked his view of the tall, dark figure. When he came around the other side of the wooden object, he was gone from the door. His eyes widened, this was his chance. He let loose full speed, his tired legs carrying him despite the pain that burned through their very being. He ran into the building; though he felt a cold wind rush him. It was right behind him. Throwing himself at the door, it flung open to a bright light.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was in the back of the one of he Bandit Technicals. The teddy bears lay around him, some torn, some bloody.

"Man, you gotta stop bringing back souvenirs Zero. Because now they're getting creepy." Axton gingerly picked up one of the teddies by its worn paw.

**I started this chapter at 1:34, it is now 5:55. ;_;. Once again, reviews greatly appreciated.**


	5. Memories

**I'm trying to work out the best way that these chapters can run. Apologize if this chapter isn't very good, because as it stands, I'm not sure how I'm going to make it look good. So, yeah, enjoy.**

"So, why teddy bears again?" Maya was holding one of the blood covered fuzzy toys.

"He brought me to a school, said he claimed many innocent lives there. I watched him claim one right in front of me." he shuddered as the horrid memory flashed in his head.

Axton snickered, taking it the wrong way. To this, Gaige smacked him with her prosthetic arm. "OW! What the fuck was that for?!" he rubbed his now bruised arm while glaring at her.

"You're a pervert! Zero is having a crisis and you take something he said the wrong way?! Seriously?! Grow up!" she growled at him.

"Well sorry! Jeez, sue a guy for having a little fun." he grumbled while going over to stand next to Salvador.

"Well, lets get these back to Sanctuary, maybe Mordecai can tell us what's with them." Maya put the bear down, heading for the drivers seat of the truck.

"Si, this confuses me as well. Never before have I seen osos de peluche in the Slenderman's dimension before. Usually notes are all that is found." Salvador hopped into the turret, Krieg sitting in the back.

The others piled into the truck, preparing for the somewhat long travel to their home city. Krieg, at one point, began playing with the teddy bears. Grabbing them by the arms and making them 'walk'. "I'm going to be disturbed by this for the rest of my life, I swear to it." Axton mumbled while hanging off the edge.

The Assassin sat in silence, trying to keep his mind clear of anything. He feared if he let any thoughts enter his mind, that monster, that horror would enter as well. Though he wasn't tired physically, he felt his mind weighing down with the extremities he had been facing. The hunt always tired him mentally. He felt as if, every time Slenderman pulled him into a dimension, more things would weigh his mind down. Slowing his thinking process, replacing normality with death, and nightmares.

A banner caught his attention, "Join the fight! Join up with the Crimson Raiders today!" it read. They were back in Sanctuary, or at least, they were at the entrance. Lazily, and somewhat comatose, he climbed out of the bed of the truck. Not even bothering to grab the bears from Hell, he wandered off to Moxxi's. He was eager to get something liquid down his throat which had been parched from the damn desert.

He walked in and looked around, it was a slow night. Good. There wouldn't be much racket. Taking a seat at the bar, he ordered a glass of water; he never was one for getting drunk. Bubbly and excited as ever, Moxxi danced her way over to him; she placed the glass of water down and smiled.

"Hey Sugar, why so glum? You look worse than a starving Skag." she pouted at him as he studied the seemingly clear water.

"It's nothing Moxxi, just had a tough day. That's all." he created yet another pseudo smile and took a sip of the water.

Letting the rust and possibly Eridium laced water slide down his throat; which caused him to gag a bit, he sighed.

The battle with this Specter, this Demon, it would never end. Surely he wouldn't let him die as long as he provided hope for its future of terror. He couldn't surrender either, that meant death for everyone, not just himself. Would he even die if he surrendered? He didn't particularly want to find out. Staring at the glass in his four fingered hand, he weighed his options. Surrender and let everyone die, or keep fighting the beast until he finally dies.

Though he couldn't consider most of these people 'close friends', they were still friends. They had his back on the off chance he needed assistance. They never questioned him about personal matters. They were trying their hardest to figure out how to help him with his current problem. Though, the only reason they believe him about the Slenderman, is because Mordecai believed him, and they held respect for the Hunter.

He paid for the water, only half finished and headed to the HQ to check in. climbing the stairs, he felt his limbs become heavy. As he approached the top, he wavered, swaying slightly as his vision blurred. Suddenly, he felt himself falling backwards; the ridges of the concrete stairs smashing at his back as he fell to the bottom. When he hit the base, his vision hazed red before completely fading to black.

Opening his eyes, he was met with darkness, silence, and the usual sheer cold wind of death blowing and moving around him. He was pulled back already. Once more thrust into Hell by this creatures will to drive him mad. A clap of thunder, followed by a crack of lightning emit. The silence and empty darkness split for a second. In that second, he managed to see a basic outline of his torture chamber. Stairs to his left and right, a statue in the middle, a table to the left, a chair against the far wall, and three doors; one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. In that door, stood this chambers ruler: the Slenderman.

He didn't need to get a good look at him to know that ever present smile was still on his faceless head. Though he could have swore that once again, the Slenderman was more transparent and his suit was darker. Why were these changes occurring to him? Was he getting more powerful? Weaker?

His thoughts were cut short as another clap of thunder resonated, followed by the chandelier overhead lighting up, as well as the lights scattered here and there. Now, fully able to study his surroundings, he froze where he stood. This was the home of the people who adopted him. They were a kind couple with a child about his physical age at the time. Though they were decently wealthy, they didn't believe in overpopulation of technological advancements. Basic as can be, they lived in happiness. They never treated him as some alien outcast, rather, more like their own. He had such fond memories of this place. Why did it seem like there was nothing good about it right now? A flash of white and black made him cringe, it was him, he made it so dismal.

He looked over at the table, where the adopted father usually kept his keys. Sure enough, there was a key. It sat next to the small clock, shining bronze. Picking it up and placing it in the pouch on his hip, he made his way into the room on his left. It was a stair case to the basement. He remembered playing tag with his adopted brother and the brothers friends down there. Such silly memories, he could hardly believe a cold blooded murderer he had become ever had such innocence. Though he wasn't cold blooded anymore, just a murderer. A Mercenary Assassin, ready to be hired at anyone's whim.

Turning around he headed into the other room to find a dining hall, there on the table was a frying pan. His mind flashed back to when mother would make pancakes in that pan.

"_Mommy! Are you making blueberry pancakes again?!" a small boy with manilla colored skin, freckles and sandy blonde hair tugged on his mothers dress._

"_Yes Charlie, where's your brother? Breakfast is almost done." she smiled warmly, the features close in resemblance to the boy's._

"_I'll get him mommy!" the boy took off running to the stairs, quickly scaling them, he barreled through the hall and threw a door open._

_A lone boy, pale skin, with short black hair sat on the overly large bed, writing down in a book._

"_Hey Z! Momma says breakfast is almost done!" Charlie jumped on the bed and looked at the book before taking it. "What's this? Are you drawing something?"_

"_I was, yeah, I was drawin'." came the small reply as dark eyes watched his brother._

"_Wow, this is really good Z! Really cool too! What is it?" the blonde hair fell slightly over te boys forehead as he looked at his brother._

"_Well, father said I should take a hobby, so I'm designing a suit. I'm going to join the Atlas Corporation as an Assassin when I get to be sixteen." a small smile crept to his lips._

"_Sixteen huh? Well, you got like seven years to go. Though, they'd probably fall for it, you're already like five and a half feet tall." they both laughed, though it was true._

_He was the tallest of all the kids, standing at five feet and seven inches tall, he towered over most. The teachers were confused, though not surprised as he wasn't human. Other children made fun of him for his height._

He picked up the pan and it exploded into dust, but his HUD said one up in the corner, as it did with the teddy bears in the last realm.

"_**Poor Zero, left an outcast. Doesn't that just make your blood boil? How other children refused to accept you? They rather mock you!"**_

The voice, though soft as silk, was rather deep and slightly demonic this time around.

"That is the past, now people that mock me, die." he growled as he walked out of the room.

"_**Even the innocent? I thought you didn't kill the innocent?"**_

The voice laughed at the crossroads in his mind.

"There is a difference between innocence and idiocy." was all he muttered as he entered a bedroom.

On the chair in the corner, was a teddy bear. This bear wasn't covered in blood, it was clean and untouched by evil. It was the bear Charlie had been given by his grandmother for his birthday. The boy cherished the stuffed animal, especially when the sweet woman passed away.

"_Here Charlie, I hand sewed this for you. Took me months, but I finally finished it. I hope you like it." she had her usual smile on her aged face as she handed the toy to him._

"_Thanks gran gran! I'll love it forever! I promise!" he smiled and hugged her._

_She had made a blanket for the silent Assassin to be, even taught him how to sew. Said that not only women should know how to make things with their own two hands. Creation comes from all genders, no matter what species they are._

He sighed and continued on his inevitable journey through the various halls. The wood creaked under his feet. Wind blew through the empty halls, creating sounds; sounds of things hitting other things, whistling as the wind tried to pass through closed crevices, knocking things over, etc. He swore it was his imagination, but the lights seemed to have dimmed a bit.

Hanging in the one wall, was a painting. Reaching out and touching it, it too exploded. Another memento collected.

That painting had been made by his father, an agricultural painter.

"_Perfect, another work of art." the man stood back proudly, admiring his own work._

"_What is it?" Z asked while looking at it._

"_It's a painting of meaning Z." he ruffled the tall child's hair._

"_What's the meaning?" he asked while looking at him._

"_A symbol of life. Farmers plant things so others may eat them. This painting is meant to signify the beauty of life." the father answered._

"_Beauty of life." the pale figure repeated while staring at the painting before them._

"_One day, I hope you truly understand how beautiful life is son." a smile, and then he took his leave._

"_**Life is beautiful, deliciously beautiful."**_

He flinched as an evil cackled echoed off the walls.

Covering his ears, he made a turn and came to another hall. A bust stood on a platform, one of the things his mother had bought to bring some art into the house. A bust of Alexander the Great.

_The frail looking woman hefted the heavy looking art piece onto the stand. Charlie came running by, eager to get to his room; though nearly knocking the fragile piece over._

"_Charlie! No running in the house!" she scold him, pointing a finger to him._

"_Sorry mama, but I need to show Z something!" he chirped excitedly._

"_Well there's no need to run in the halls! I'm sure Z will wait for you to get your items at a normal pace." she dust off her dress and walked out._

"_You almost got in trouble." the pale figure had been watching from a distance._

"_Eh, it would have so been worth it! Come on!" the smile of the freckle faced boy grew as he grabbed the thin arm and dragged him off to his room._

"_What is it?" Z asked as he sat on the bed._

"_So the Atlas Corporation came to our school today. Something about looking for a rogue alien. Don't know, don't care. Anyway, one of them was shot by a Hyperion guy with a Mask on his face! The guy that was shot turned out to be a chick! She dropped this! I took it and hid it in my locker! I figured, you wanted to become an Assassin right?" he babbled while getting something out from under his bed wrapped in cloth._

"_Yeah, so?" Z was lost as to where this was heading._

"_So, I was watching this really old show about a Samuri who was thrown into the future and he had this cool weapon! I figured, you'd need it for being a cool assassin!" he unwrapped it and a long blade, glowing with blue energy sat in his hands._

_His dark eyes stared at the powerful blade in his brothers_ _grasp, "wow, this is; you could get in trouble for having this!" Z tried to wrap it up and push it under the bed as he heard faint footsteps._

"_**That's right pet, remember your past, how you became what you are now."**_

"No! I don't want to!" he dropped to the floor, covering his ears.

"_**Remember, you must escape if you want to live."**_

The voice was taunting him, egging him to go on. He didn't want to see him crash now, not after all the potential he built up.

Getting to his feet, now standing on shaking legs, he trudged forward to the deadly halls. Feeling things rub against him; no doubt the tentacles were there to scare him into continuing.

He decided he'd head into the basement, see if he couldn't grab a few things from there.

Taking the steps slowly, he realized he had collected a few momentos and yet, the Slenderman made no real attempts at snagging him. Other than the sparce encounters and the tentacles, there was no sign of him. This was puzzling; was this just a small thing to edge fear unto him? Make him realize there was no escape from him? Was it just to torment him by using his past? He hadn't the slightest idea what the motive was. He shook the thoughts from his head as he looked around the basement. He heard ghostly cheers of laughter.

_He stood there and watched as the children, Charlie and his friends, ran around the bottom floor of the house. Father had told them to play here as it was too rainy to go outside and they were in danger of knocking something upstairs. Z had taken to just sitting on a box, watching them run about. He was brought out of his reverie when something roughly pressed against his arm._

"_Tag! You're it!" the short, red headed girl, Samantha, had touched him._

"_Tag?" he blinked and looked at the others who were at a distance, watching._

"_Yeah! Tag! Now you chase us and try to tag us! That's how the game goes!" she smiled and took off running._

_Normally, they never invited him into their game. Though we were all the same age, nine, they always thought he was too old to enjoy such frivolous things such as 'tag'._

_He smiled and rose from his seated position._

"_Uh oh! Now we're in trouble! Run! Z's it!" Charlie laughed and ran the other way as the kids scattered, screaming with delight._

_They never expected what was to come next. With such intense speed that could only be gained from having long legs; he got each and everyone of them within minutes._

_Some of the kids pouted, muttering about the unfair advantage he had. The rest, were giggling like mad._

"_Wow, Charlie, your brother is fast! He should be on the baseball team!" a dark skinned boy smiled big as he got up._

"_Aw Danny, you know baseball stopped existing like two hundred years ago!" Charlie waved off the boys idea._

"_To bad too, he would have been better than Babe Ruth!" Danny pulled the card of the ancient baseball playing legend and showed everyone._

"_Did you get that from your dad's collection?" a girl asked him._

"_Uh huh." the boy nodded, the others began to marvel at the card._

"_**You had such fun with the children. Wasn't it enjoyable?"**_

He ignored the voice, though he didn't doubt it. There were many times when he just wished he could go back to being a kid again. To being carefree, not this troublesome existence he has found himself in. Turning the corner, he found the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of a small room. His father loved that clock, and was sad when it finally stopped working after centuries of being tended to.

"_Dad, why isn't the clock making that ticking sound anymore?" Charlie asked as his father walked over to him._

"_Oh no, it's finally stopped working. Something must be broken inside." he opened the face of the clock and found one of the springs was broken._

"_Darn, that piece isn't so easily found anymore. I'm afraid it's permanently broken. We'll put it in the basement for keepsake."_

After collecting it, he began to wonder why his life had spiraled so badly.

He soon found he had wandered into a bathroom, on the back of the toilet, a box of soap sat there. Grabbing it, he remembered when his brother had tried to play a prank on him by switching out the soap for itching powder. It was all in good fun, they often pranked one another, and by they, he means Charlie.

_Sneaking as quietly as possible, the blonde haired head looked about. Seeing he was clear, he snuck into the bathroom and switched the boxes. Upon hearing footsteps, he duck into the closet to avoid being seen. Z entered through the opposite door and grabbed the box only for their father to take it from him._

"_Thanks son, gotta wash the dog. You can have this back when I'm done alright sport?" he smiled and left. _

_Charlie got in a lot of trouble for that stunt. They had to shave the dog and bathe it in oatmeal essence for a month._

In the next room, the guest room, was a film wheel. One of the maids would set up the ancient machine and let us watch movies she had hidden away. Usually they were black, gray, and white, and comedy movies. He picked it up, remembering the last time he was in this room. The maid had been let go because they were moving far away.

_Z roamed the halls sadly, the recent events still playing in his mind from the funeral. It was a sad, rainy day. His parents said they were moving away, and that he was to come with them. They couldn't believe it could ever happen, but leaving Z behind would never solve their problems. He heard sobbing, and stopped at the door to his right. The maid, Esmerelda, was packing her belongings to move out and find new places of employment._

_She stopped crying when she turned and saw him there. Faking a smile, she gave him a hug and handed him one of the film wheels._

"_Take care of it. It's a touching story about a boy and a hunting dog." she had said._

_Looking at the title, it read 'Shiloh'._

_With that, she finished and left, drying her tears with a cloth she kept in her apron for wiping off glass items while cleaning._

He found the cloth under the film strip and put that in the pocket where he had placed the key. His childhood had gone from glorious to tragic in the blink of an eye. It seemed to him, wherever he went, death and sadness followed. Perhaps that was the creatures doing, or maybe his luck really was that bad.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued on, he must find whatever else lay in wait for him.

He found a donut laying on the counter, usually the repair man they called when something was broken, brought a box of donuts with him.

_Z wandered into the kitchen where the repair man was fixing the light switch Charlie had broken when he threw a ball through the air and it hit the wall. He watched as the man grabbed a donut from the box, it was covered in pink glazing. The man saw Z out of the corner of his eye and handed him the sweet treat._

"_Want one?" he offered._

"_What is it?" he took it and looked it over._

"_A donut kid! Try it!" he grabbed another from the box and took a big bite out of it._

_Unsure of what to expect, he took a small nibble and was surprised when the sweetness rushed over his taste buds._

Such things were just a memory now. Though he could swear he tasted the sweetness once again.

The silence and lack of Slenderman's presence, save for his calling voice, irritated him. It frightened him that the usual stalking embrace of the shadow was not there whenever he turned around.

He jumped when he turned the corner and found a painting of a man which he thought to be the Demon himself.

It was just the painting mom had hung up, though it wasn't one father had painted. It was just a random painting she thought would look nice.

"_I didn't paint that one." father sighed at her lack of taste._

"_I think it looks nice, and if you don't like, then don't look at it." she huffed and walked out._

"_Boys, let this be a lesson, don't ever let your woman buy things she thinks looks nice." he sighed._

He couldn't help the smile that made its way to his pale lips. Mother had been an interesting woman. She defied father at every point, to which father always lost whatever battle they had.

Finally, he came to his room. In the room a Bonsai plant sat on the windowsill. He took care of the plant many years ago. Wondering for a second why it was still alive, he remembered that this wasn't the real world. Picking it up, it also turned to dust.

_Z slammed the door, causing everything within range to shake._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" mother hugged him while brushing his medium length hair back._

"_Those children! Always making fun of me! Calling me names! Saying I'm a freak of nature! That I'm unnatural!" he clenched his hands into fists, refusing to let tears fall as the words unspoken by him left cuts deeper than he could deal with his blade._

"_Don't listen to them, they're jealous because you have so much more potential than them!" she tried to soothe him._

"_Don't lie to me mother! I know I'm not your real son, but what am I really!? I'm not human that's for sure! WHAT AM I?!" eyes clouded with anger stared into her own green ones filled with sadness and desperation for her adopted son._

"_I truly don't know, but does it matter?" she whispered._

"_I don't know mother, I don't know." he walked passed her to his room._

_There he stayed for the remainder of the day. At some point, Charlie came in carrying the little tree in a pot. _

"_Hey, Z. don't let those guys gt ya down, they're bullies! Here, I got this for you." he placed the plant next to the sad figure who looked at it._

"_What is it?" he asked quietly, running his pale finger along the small twisted bark body._

"_They call it a Bonsai tree. You tend to it whenever you're upset." he smiled as he hopped on the bed and handed Z a small pair of scissors._

_He studied them before taking them and trimming the leaves to make them even. His mood lifted slightly. Turning to his brother, he smiled smally, "thanks."_

"_Anything for you brother." the boy returned the smile, though his was bigger._

He heard ringing and turned to the door. Following the echoing, he found an old style phone on a counter. Picking up the phone by the handle, he put it to his ear after removing his helmet.

"**We're sorry, but he won't make it. His coma seems to run deeper every passing moment. It's only a matter of time before his heart stops. We give you our condolences. We hope you receive them well._ Take heed, for you're never getting out of this situation ALIVE Zero."_**

The voice had begun as a nurses voice but quickly changed to demonic. A tentacle slithered out of the ends and tried to grab them, but he slammed it back on the receiver. The phone disappeared. His HUD now said he had eleven of twelve. There was but one room left, Charlies.

He traversed the halls, now the evil had returned. He was being hunted by the shadow. He sprinted to the boys room, slamming against the door it swung open. On the boys bed, was a cookie. He grabbed it and it disappeared.

_Z couldn't believe this was happening. His brother, the one who was always there for him...was in a coma and was dying. He held the cookie in his hand, it was the last cookie from the batch their grandmother had given him when Charlie received the bear. Their parents sat by his bed crying. Their biological son was dying and there was nothing they could do. He was hooked to an IV and a heart rate monitor which was slowing by the hour. The slow beeping made Zero's heart fill with sadness. He crept over to the bed when the doctor pulled them aside and laid the cookie next to Charlie's hand. He secretly had hoped that it would make him wake up. Instead, the monitor went dead. The long, drawn out beep made the doctor and his parents rush over. The medically trained man was at a loss for words, he had expected the child had more than a few minutes! He should have had hours!_

_He couldn't hold back the tears as he ran out the door and to his room. He grabbed the Bonsai plant and began snipping the branches, desperately hoping to calm down. The plant did nothing to raise his mood, though he felt a cooling embrace wrap around him like something was hugging him._

_Looking back, he saw the man. The faceless, pale man with the tentacles. His mouth in a soothing smile, the only thing on his face to be truthful._

"_**What's wrong? Your brother died? Perhaps I could take you away from this sadness? Make you happy? Make you strong? Wouldn't you like to be able to protect what you love?"**_

_Without thinking, he nodded and the tentacles enveloped around him like giant black wings._

Suddenly, the darkness faded. Light filled his eyes, hurting his head. His head hurt? Why? Reaching back, he dabbed his head and winced while letting out a hiss of pain.

"Whoa amigo! Don't touch that! You hit your head pretty damn hard!" Mordecai grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his head.

"What happened?" he muttered while sitting up.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head soldier." Roland stepped up.

"Definitely feels like it." he grumbled as every movement sent waves of pain shooting up his spine.

"Where'd you go this time?" Maya asked while dabbing a cloth in warm water.

"My old home." he cringed at he sad memories.


	6. A feeling of closeness

So many ideas for Slender, but I must ditch many. I had almost forgotten about this story. Apologies! I'll try to make it as long as possible to make up for it.

After a day or so, the spiking pain feeling dimmed in the back of his skull. Though it sent waves of pain and some nausea through him whenever Maya would undress and clean the cut slowly healing. He would desperately try to get away from her tending care as she carefully dabbed and immaculate the flesh around the wound. When he began to fidget too much, Brick, the Berserker would hold him down.

Could they really blame him? It felt like someone was hitting him in the back of the head with a Buzz Axe! Speaking of which, the owner of one sat across from him, staring at him with his one free eye. Almost as if he was studying him, or sizing him up. The Siren soon finished up her work dressing the still bleeding area then walked off. The Assassin and the Psycho Bandit sat there, caught in a wit of strength as they waited to see who would break first.

The Psycho leaned back before stretching, "little man wants to help you skinny man."

The Assassin was taken a back as he blinked in confusion, "what?"

"Little man in my head help you with your problem in Elementary school. Help you see."

"That, was you?" he was shocked to morbid silence.

"It was the little man." to this he smacked himself in the side of the head.

"Little man?"

"Voice in my head, tells me what to do. He wanted to save you from the evil Operator."

"The Slender Man? He wants to save me from the Slender Man?"

"Yes."

He chuckled darkly, "there is no saving me from that thing. It won't stop until it consumes me."

"Not true. Little man say there is other way, but you must face the Operator alone. He can only help for so long." he leaned forward as if to get up.

"How he manages to do that is beyond me. It's only a matter of time before he pulls me into another demented world to hunt me down."

"Skinny man, do not lose hope. That is how he thrives. He thrives on the despair of others. Making them lose hope, then he feeds." to this he stood up and left the room as Maya called him down.

He popped his loose joints as he stood, wincing as the cut stung and sent pain sparking through his upper half of his body.

This was going to be a long day indeed. He wouldn't settle for lounging around, but after what happened in the Badass Crater of Badassitude, Roland outright refused to let him do any more missions until this problem surrounding the Slender Man was resolved once and for all. This put a damper on his mood dramatically, because that meant he was permanently secluded to the confines of Sanctuary. Deciding on taking his forced point of silence and rest to granted, he sat on the bed and meditated.

"_**Zero."**_

He ignored the voice, knowing full well the consequences of responding.

"_**Zero."**_

He tensed, his body tightened up as he felt the icy cold chill crawl up his spine. It almost felt like one of those tendrils were slithering up his back.

The presence of death did not elude his feeling as the voice grew impatient.

"_**ZERO."**_

"Leave me alone!" he covered his ears and felt something gripping his arms, trying to pull them away.

"_**ZERO! Zero?!** Zero are you alright?!_ Zero!" he blinked once before fully opening his eyes to see the concerned faces of Maya and Salvador standing beside his bed.

She had a firm grip on his forearms and seemed to have tightened them hen he finally realized it was all in his head.

"Zero?" her voice was calm as she spoke to him.

"Yes?" he swallowed, his throat was bone dry as his shifty eyes looked at her.

"We were wondering if you were hungry. You've been sitting up here on the bed all day. You haven't eaten yet."

"Oh, uh sure. Food, food sounds nice." he nodded while getting up off the bed.

"Great." her smile was reassuring, but only to her.

He knew that as soon as he sunk into his blanket of safety, the Operator would snatch it away as he had in the past week or so. How long would this game of cat and mouse go on? How long had it already gone on? Far too long, that was for damned sure. The duo leaf him downstairs and to Moxxi's, the only known place around here to get food.

As he walked in, he could smell the intoxicated aroma of the newly arrived customers all wanting to drink their lives away. It was average for this small city. The people feared the next breath they took, would be their last. They still had to kill Handsome Jack. How was he to deal with the fascist tyrant while fighting the infernal being dwelling in his very mind and body?

Troublesome problems swam in his head, he had completely forgotten that he was in Moxxi's tavern.

Coming to realization, he registered he was now sitting in a booth next to the Commando, Axton. Moxxi sat there patiently awaiting him to order his food.

"You still breathing kiddo?" she chuckled while fixing her hat.

"Uh, huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, can I have a salad? Just a salad, maybe a glass of water too." he remembered his throat was dry at the last moment.

"Moxxi, get him a Skag Burger with that salad. He's been skipping more meals than usual. I think it's from you know who." even though she tried to keep the conversation private, he still overheard her.

Though this aggravated him, he couldn't bring himself to protest. He was feeling rather weak; it was true, there were times that even when he'd usually eat, he had no appetite. This caused him to skip his two meals a day or every other day. To say he was becoming malnourished, was a complete understatement. He was already malnourished before the Slender Man attacked. Never mind what he looked like now. He had known that he needed to put at least a little weight on when Axton elbowed him in a friendly matter in the ribs and he heard bone meet bone.

It was only a wonder what his friends, his companions thought right now. That he was slowly losing his badass edge. That he wouldn't be fit enough to fight when the battle came to fight Handsome Jack. Clenching his hands into fists, he looked at the food placed before him.

"Enjoy hun." he watched her retreating form before turning back to the food.

"Don't know why you bothered Maya, I've never seen him eat more than just his usual salad." Axton turned to the Siren who merely glared at him.

"If no one else is going to try and help him, I may as well be the first."

"I'm not saying you're doing wrong, I'm just saying there's little chance he'll-" the Commando stopped as the thin figure bit into the juicy burger.

"Holy Skag, he's actually eating food! Real food!" the Mechromancer jumped from her bar stool and ran over to stop beside him.

"My usual sustenance will not be adequate for the road before me. Alternatives must be taken." he had swallowed my food before speaking as she looked at him strangely.

"That's uh, great Z, just glad to see you eating normal for once!" her smile reminded him of his deceased brother's, the smile that used to bring joy to his depressed world.

Scooting down somewhat, he let her sit next to him. No sooner than she sat down she began conversation with Axton on how she could upgrade his turrets. He immediately picked up interest as he had been complaining some time back that he wished they could shoot slag at his enemies.

As they continued their conversation, he ate the rest of his meal. It felt oddly satisfying to eat it all. A strange feeling in his stomach which Maya said was him being full for once. Even as a child he ate very little, his adopted mother had made large meals no doubt. He just never felt he had to eat more than a fair share.

He drank from the mostly clean glass, trying to wash the sour taste the Skag meat left in his mouth. He was surprised it stayed down, even as the foul tasting water did no justice to his taste buds. As the bubbly owner of the bar came to clean up the table, he felt himself grow tired. His eyes grew heavy, threatening to close. Forgetting his worries, he let them.

"Zero?" the voice drifted off into nothingness as he succumbed to slumber.

"_**Zero. Wake up my pet. Another game lies ahead of you. This one is more difficult in navigation."**_

Opening his eyes, he was met with a wall of shrubs. He was laying against a brick wall between two doors.

"_**The key to your survival, lies within this maze of life."**_

He blinked as he searched around for him, though he knew that this early on in this game he would see no trace of him. Slowly getting to his feet to avoid dizziness, he leaned on the wall for support. His sight cleared up and his feet carried him forward.

"_Be wary friend, the danger lurks beyond every corner in this garden of death and torture."_

"You, you helped me in the school. You're the little man that Psycho was talking about. Who are you?" his voice seemed to almost be swallowed by the darkness above him.

"_I am the sane side, the initial owner of the body you call Krieg." _the reply was hesitant, as if it didn't want to reveal itself.

"Original owner?"

"_Yes, I was a test subject for Hyperion. Before, I was just a regular guy. No different than you, Roland, and anyone else. After years of torture and pain, well, the result lays before your eyes."_

He sounded upset, sad. How couldn't he? His life, like his own, was snatched right out from under him and he was thrown into the chaos before them.

"Krieg said you had an alternative. That I didn't have to die by this things hands nor let it roam. What is it?"

"_I'm afraid either way you'll still suffer somewhat. There is no escaping the torment."_

"Just, what is the alternative?"

"_You'll know in due time friend. The idea will come to you when you face the beast for the final time."_

The Assassin stopped as he realized he had traversed deep into the maze and come to a dead end. However, in this dead end, lay a table. On that table, lay a key. Picking it up, he clutched his head as a loud, static noise erupt in his ears.

"_Run friend! He is nearby!"_

Not wasting anytime, he turned on his heel and dashed out of the dead end. As he looked back, tendrils crept out of the walls of leaves and slithered after him.

"_**Your little guardian angel can't save you from me pet."**_

He stumbled slightly as the dull pain in his head escalated.

"_Ignore the pain! You can't afford to slow down now!"_

"I can't! It hurts too much!" he fell to his knees, clutching his head as the black, flailing limbs grew closer.

"_**You're mine boy!"**_

"_NO!"_

At this, one of the green walls rose up and cut the path off.

"_**How meddlesome."**_

The voice of the hunter rumbled in his ears as he slowly got up.

"_I managed to buy you some time Assassin. Don't stay still too long, he will eventually get around the maze."_

"You mean, he can't just teleport to me?" his breaths were heavy and in quick success as the pain receded.

"_This pain is as much his prison as it is yours. While he has a slight advantage that he can be anywhere you aren't aware of, he has to move as you do. He must also traverse the maze."_

"Well, I guess that's something to look up to in this miserable hole of a void."

"_You must quickly gather as many keys as you can. Only one of ten will fit in the key hole to the door you started next to."_

"I have one, and I see another as we speak." taking a quick stride over to his right, he found yet another key.

"_Well, you have a twenty percent chance of having the right key to escaping. That's good, but not good enough. Try to collect at least eight. Then the odds will be more in your favor."_

"This run is merely a chance of luck. Luck has always been on my side, but this is his realm. His rules. He can manipulate time and space beneath my very feet. I can't even trust that I'll have any odds of escaping with all ten keys in my grasp."

He came to a fork in the path, deciding to go left, lead him to a four way intersection.

"_Zero, you may want to hurry up and choose a path. He draws near."_

As if on cue, he heard the static buzzing in his ears. It stung slightly, but he shook it off and ran straight ahead. This turned out to be the wrong direction as when he peaked around the corner, the being was there with his back to him.

Slowly backing away, he was stunned but held his breath when a tentacle thrust through the wall and searched around for him. He ducked as it swung horizontally to see if he was there, then backed up as it continued searching.

He thought himself in the clear as he made it back to the intersection, never turning his back to the way he had come from. To his dismay, he stepped on one limb that lay across the ground.

"_**FOUND YOU!"**_

Surprise over took him as he jumped back and ran down the left opening. No footsteps could be heard, but he knew better. He knew turning around would mean defeat and ultimately, death. That thing was bound to be right behind him.

Never stopping in his route to think about which way to go next, he simply went with his gut instincts. Turning every which way he felt was right.

He stopped when he suddenly felt the static and pain fade away. Had he lost him? It sure felt like he could breath without that thing trying to grab him.

Another table lay not too far away, but no key lay on it. Did that mean that there were more than ten pedestals with which they rest upon? There couldn't have been. Though this place was big, there was no way there were more than ten pedestals. He couldn't have come through here yet, could he have? It didn't look familiar. Not in the least. Shrugging it off, he continued on his way. He couldn't afford the luxury of peace in this place. Never in these realms. He was always the prey here. Deep in enemy territory. Where he was least comfortable being.

His pace kept him a distance away from Slender, though it still bit at the back of his mind that he could lurk somewhere he couldn't see.

He had successfully managed to gain three more keys, putting him at five, a fifty percent chance of escaping this nightmare. As he made it to the middle, a building with not walls, rather a canopy, stood tall. A pedestal underneath it held another key. His sixth key found and he had cleared half the maze. Turning to the only other way out, he heard the static once again.

Upon turning the corner, he felt it empty, which meant that Slender was behind him. He had two paths to take and a short time to make a choice. Deciding trial and error would do for now, he turned left and ran through the well sized hall.

His choice proved well worth it as he found two more keys before having to turn back. Now with eight keys in his pocket, he had a choice to make: find his way back and hope eighty percent was enough, or try and find the last two and have a better shot at getting free.

He went for the latter and turned up a way he knew he had yet to traverse. Though he could hear the static begin to buzz. It became louder and louder. He was close. So close, he was on the other side of the wall. The proximity made his vision blur slightly, fading to black, he crept by as quietly as he could. Around the corner, it opened up into two ways. On the right, there was a pedestal with a key. To his left, was a long hall with Slender standing there looking around. Letting his tactics and skill take over for him, he awaited the right moment.

As the Operator turned his back towards the key, he snatched it and left. There was no where else to go and he had nine of ten keys. Ninety percent chance was the best he could get.

Quailing his way back through the maze, he had to take multiple side paths to get back to his starting line. Close encounters with the man of the forest kept his heart beating fast, his breaths heavy, and his body sore. The pain in his head the only warning he would get before the suited one would emerge from around a corner and chase him through the obstacle course of tentacles and twisting turns.

He began to recognize where he was when he discovered the out of place shrub his friend had used to block his predator. The table not too far away confirmed this. Keeping to that direction, he made one final turn and stopped as the two doors stood before him.

Quickly using the process of elimination, he tried all of the keys until he had one left.

Eying the metal in between his finger and thumb, he pushed it into the key hole and turned; only to have it stop fast. It wasn't the right one. None of them were.

"_**I grow tired of your angels interference! You are mine! Now succumb!"**_

He turned around and froze at the horror before him. The Slender Man stood there at the exit he came from. His no doubt fifteen feet shadowed the Vault Hunter's miniscule six feet even. He had four arms, two where they should be, and two underneath them leading out of his ribcage. A thousand tendrils whipped back and forth in annoyance from his back, some spilling out onto the ground to slither to thin male by the door. One held the key he was looking for, but he kept it near him. His face was what terrified him most of all. Where eyes should have been, the hollowed out sockets bled black blood. His skin tore, strands of his silky looking dermis tried to keep it closed by stretching over his new opening for his mouth. A black tongue slithered out between sharp teeth covered in black saliva. All four clawed hands were ready to strike out should he fight back as he stooped over him intimidatingly.

He held fast, never letting his guard down.

"_**There is no escape. I hold the key that will allow you to exit the premisses."**_

"I don't care if I die trying! I will not let you have me!" he yelled as he took a fighting stance.

"_**That's what I love about you pet; you're determination ad heart. It fills me with such dark joy and hunger."**_

At the thought, he licked his non-existent lips.

"Find another puppet. I refuse."

"_**Who said you had a choice?"**_

The evil grin made him freeze up, the being wasn't going to let him go. He had no choice in the matter. Even the alternative couldn't save him now, or could it?

He was brought to his senses as a tendril shot out at him. Dodging that and the many to follow, his wound began to throb, especially when the static refused to let up.

One caught him off guard and whacked him across the back of his head. This caused the bandage to rip slightly and blood to gush out profusely. Clutching at the gaping tear, a long arm baring a hand the size of his midsection grabbed him by the torso and pinned him to the ground. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw the faceless monster but a few inches away from him.

"_**I told you, there is no escaping your destiny."**_

"This isn't my destiny!" he thrashed about in futile attempts to escape.

"_**That's right, fight me. Waste your energy. That'll just make this next part easier for me."**_

"NO!" as he yelled in protest, a ball of energy shot down from the abyss above.

The blue and purple sphere enveloped the Operator, holding him still and halting his limbs.

"_**WHAT IS THIS?!"**_

His body twitched as he struggled to get free from the confines he found himself in.

He snatched the key from the black obtrusion and slammed it in the key hole before turning it and throwing the door open. A blinding light assailed his already pain filled eyes.

When he could finally see without the bright shock of pain, he could see that Maya had her hand gripping his head. Her eyes glowing as she let go.

"Zero?! Thank god! When Krieg came running to me saying that you needed my help, I thought he was having another episode! Or that you were seriously in trouble. What happened?" she sat beside him, worried out of her wits.

"You just saved mine and everyone's lives." was all he could muster to say.

"Amigo, what the hell happened?!" Mordecai pushed everyone out of the way and observed the disheveled alien on the bed.

"He's getting stronger Hunter. He's being more forceful with taking over."

"No, he's not getting stronger hombre, he's getting weaker. His sudden impatience speaks volumes to that fact. Hes never gotten impatient before with his targets as far as I know."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Little man suggests you go with alternative."

Everyone turned their attention to Krieg who was sitting on a pile of crates.

Zero merely nodded at the Psycho; he was right, and he finally knew what the alternative was.

**AN: sorry for any mistakes, got a bit of a headache at the moment.**


	7. The Prison of Lost Souls

**Ugh, I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter. I'll get around to fixing them eventually. Anyway, Happy Fourth of July everybody. Not my favorite Holiday but whatev's. To those who like it, hope you had a great day. Um, not much else to say except enjoy. Don't forget to RxR**

He sat there, pain etched across his face as Maya re-bandaged the freshly revealed wound. The unfortunate part was that this time, she had good rubbing alcohol.

Apparently while he was out cold in the wonderland of terror, the others had gone on a supply raid on the Hyperion base across from the Highlands. Assorted goods were retrieved such as: medical supplies, a few crates of ammo (which Marcus quickly snatched up), some crates full of food (Moxxi readily took them back to her bar), not to mention a few mechanical parts that Scooter could use to fashion a makeshift shield.

"There, I wouldn't have to keep re-bandaging this if you'd be more careful." she sighed as he palmed the back of his head.

Wincing when he hit the tender part too hard, he rolled his eyes at her. He was picking up too many human habits. "I'll remember that next time I'm being chased by the King of Death and despair."

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Don't need to get all snarky." taking her leave, he got up and went into the main room in the headquarters.

"You have decided then thin man?" Krieg lumbered his hulking frame through the small door.

"I have, I will take the alternative. I have no other choice. If I take the cowards way out and kill myself, he'll still roam and he'll chose another. If he'll even allow me to end my suffering. Which is highly doubtful considering how hard he's pressed at claiming my soul."

"You will have to face Operator one more time before you can fully end this." he tossed his Buzz Axe into the air, letting it flip before catching the handle.

"You mean, I must face him once more before I can enter his realm to finish him off?" he looked at the Psycho, truly believing him to be insane.

"You need to retrieve something of his. Something like cloth. Perhaps a small part of his jacket." the Hunter entered the room, leaning against the door revealing the balcony.

"Tear a part of his jacket off? I can't stand even coming within thirty feet of him! You want me to get within reaching range of him?!" he was stunned they would suggest such a thing.

"If you're going for the alternative, you'll need a shred of cloth from him. Maybe three or four inches worth." the green glass of his goggles may hide his eyes, but there was no doubt he wasn't kidding.

"How am I to do that exactly?"

"That is up to you amigo. We can't help you there." he pulled out a bottle of Torgue Explosiveness and took a sip, recoiling at the strength of it.

He held his Katana up, perhaps this could cut through the material. If it was solid cloth and not something supernatural. There was no doubt there was something different about the clothes the monster wore, but he was sure there had to be a way to get some separated from the rest.

The day went on, his fellow Vault Hunters came and went. The Mechromancer had stopped in to see how he was doing. Though he didn't usually mind her company, he wasn't particularly fond of her at the moment. This being because she was over-excessively chatty. Her non-stop gossip like chatter was rather bothersome as he tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Did you know that people used to be thrown in jail for doing what we do now? I mean they had the whole deal going on! Metal barred cages, thin beds, a toilet, a sink. Everything was open, you had no privacy! Cages were lined up long halls where the security guards would traverse up and down every fifteen or so minutes. Inmates screaming and trying to get out. Ah man, if I lived back in that time, I would have shown them the true meaning of being the Force!" the small red headed girl jumped on the bed with excitement.

He mostly ignored her conversations, opting for concentration for his upcoming task.

"So like I was saying Zero, apparently like a couple hundred years ago; the human race was limited to one planet! One planet! Can you believe that?! That is so lame! Today mankind is dispatched to over two hundred planets!"

"Gaige, I must concentrate. Might you converse with another?" he tried to be as polite as possible.

"Huh? Oh! Working on something? Can I help?" her eyes grew wide thinking he was working on something with his suit.

"Ugh." he did not need this right now.

Looking around for something to steal her attention, his eyes landed on the tattered remains of his suit which was laying over a chair.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Maya could fix my jumpsuit. It is in need of repair and my Deception module is broken."

"A chance to try out some new tech I snagged from the raid! I'm on it!" she jumped up off the bed, grabbed the suit with the module, and ran out the door.

"I hope she doesn't do anything drastic." he sighed while cleaning his blade.

He had lost track of time, staring off into space as he sharpened the blade made of pure energy. He was startled when there was suddenly a hand in his face.

"Yo, Zero! Hello?!"

Looking up, the youngest addition to the team stood there.

"What is it?"

"Finally! I've been standing here for like twenty five minutes trying to get your attention! Anyway, I was working on your suit when I ran into a problem."

He sighed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"What happened?"

"Well, nothing blew up, on your suit at least. I kinda made a miscalculation on the duration in which you can deploy your decoy. It won't summon longer than a split second before evaporating."

"Can you fix it?"

"Already on it! I was just coming to inform you I'll be keeping your suit for a bit longer then scheduled."

"Fine, but be quick with your work."

She bound back down the stairs to finish what she had started.

He suddenly began feeling dizzy, his head pounded like a drum. The room began to spin as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"_**No time for rest. I grow impatient pet. That little stunt with your friend will cost you dearly. Welcome to my concrete Hell."**_

He sat up on the bed in which he was dropped. He was still wearing the thin, black pants and white shirt he was before. His Katana lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. His surroundings seemed too familiar. Then he remembered: metal barred cages, thin beds, toilet, sink, long halls.

He was in a prison. A prison of his own demise.

"_**Come on pet, I won't give you the time to rest. The hunt starts now."**_

He winced as the static and pain assaulted him once more. The screeching noise stabbed him with pain. To his right, he saw the cause for his immense discomfort standing but a few cells away. The disturbing smile tearing through the skin.

Grabbing his blade up, he turned back to the room and went through the hole in the wall. Traversing the concrete trap, he came to an opening with a hall opposite him. It lead to a dead end, but at the end of it was a bench with a photo laying on the wooden surface. Snatching it up, he couldn't quite distinguish the picture as it blurred in his vision. The static and pain becoming deafening as he stumbled back through to the exit. He felt himself lean against the wall, which felt odd. It was soft and the static was at its most painful at the moment.

Craning his head to look up, he saw he was leaning on the Operator. He pushed himself away and trudged through the door leading to an office. On the table was another picture, he could make out one tall figure and a bunch of small figures, though not much else.

Shaking his head, which hurt about as much as someone smacking him in the head with a metal pipe, he stuffed the photo in his pocket. His blade dragging against the ground left skid marks as he limped on.

Gripping his head, he limped down the hall and into a padded room. On the floor in the far corner, a photo lay on the dirty floor. The picture showed him and his little brother sitting on the porch of his old home. A pain like no other shot through his entire being. He fell to the ground in agony, curling up, waiting for it to pass. He saw a shadow loom over him. The Tall one stood there, smiling at his agony and pain.

"_**What's the matter pet? Does it hurt? I can make all the pain go away if you just accept defeat."**_

"N-NEVER!" with all the strength he could muster, he lashed out with his weapon of choice.

The blade missed by a hair, but caused the man to recede into the shadows once more. The light burning his very being.

"_**It's only a matter of time pet. Soon you will be mine."**_

"You can't fool me beast! I know your strength drains as we speak!" shakily and carefully, he got to his feet, determined to get the rest of the pages and get out.

Though this place was maze like in structure, he dropped glow sticks which he had found in the office, wherever he had already been. The rest of the photos were found, but he could not yet leave the domain. He still had one task left: to obtain a small portion of the SlenderMan's clothes. He figured if he headed to the exit, the demon would try and stop him. He was right.

Standing there before the ladder, was the tall, pale creature of myth himself.

"_**I will not let you escape this time Zero. I have watched you and waited for a decade. That is longer then I had intended. Now I take your soul and your body. Prepare to die!"**_

"You're not taking what is not yours!"

He watched as the being before him grew in height. Tendrils emerged from his back once more as his mouth split open once to reveal the sharp teeth, and once more down his chin to his throat. A loud crack was heard as two arms ripped through the thin body from his ribcage, adding a second set of limbs. Blood dripped from where his eyes would have been.

"_**YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO ME MORTAL!"**_

From behind him, Zero could hear the desperate screams of the innocent. They longed to be free from this eternal nightmare. Echoing off the walls, the sounds of scared children and adults alike shook him to the core.

"_**You are not so different from them child. They too refused me their bodies, they all perished for it. Would you like to join them in this prison? Forever to wander the Prison of Lost Souls?"**_

"I am not like them. They suffer for your selfishness. I will escape this Hell, whether you like it or not."

He held up his blade, preparing for the worst.

"_**THEN DIE!"**_

He side stepped the being which lunged at him. His speed and skill obtained through the years aided him, but not much. The Operator was just as fast, if not faster than he.

Tentacles lashed out at him, trying to scoop him up. Each one was met with his sharp blade, slicing one after another. They hit the ground and immediately dissolved.

"_**You are troublesome. That is why I like you so much. You put up such a fight. Such spirit; you will taste absolutely tantalizing."**_

"I am not a meal for you to devour!"

"_**Mrrr, I beg to differ."**_

The purring sound was off from his demonic looking form. The sound caused Zero to stop, entranced; a big mistake.

The Slender being took the opportunity to grab his leg. As he pulled the Assassin closer to himself, Zero was brought out from his trance. He struggled to get away, digging his fingers into crevices and cracks in the floor to pull himself in the opposite direction. A bright light shone not to far away. It was his sword. Slowly and steadily, he pulled himself towards it. Closer and closer he drew until it was just an inch out of his reach. As his hand wrapped around the hilt of it, he was yanked violently towards the suited demon.

"_**Won't do you much good at this point. You're too weak to actually swing it and dig it into my flesh."**_

"Don't need to to get you away!"

He swung it out at the monster, the searing light causing him to flinch as his tendrils receded back into him.

"_**What is that thing made of?!"**_

"Why don't you find out?!" he slashed at him, hearing cloth tear.

"_**GRAAAH! I'll be back!"**_

In a wisp of black, inky smoke, he was gone. He sat at the edge of the room, rain pouring down on him. His breathing hard as the static and pain left him at peace for once.

As he got to his feet, he noticed something dark hanging on the end of the glowing metal. It was a good chunk of the infamous suit. When he sliced at him, he must have caught his sleeve or some part of him. It was more than enough for whatever he needed it for. That was good enough.

He slowly climbed the ladder, his body worn and ready to give out. As he reached the halfway mark, a bright light blinded him.

When the brightness cleared, he sat up on his bed. In his right hand, the cloth sat in his clutches. The material seemed to burn his skin slightly. It was to be expected, the being was dark and evil, no doubt his clothes were the same way.

"Glad to see you emerged with the goods amigo." the Hunter grabbed the black material and walked out.

"Tall drunk bird lover be done before you face the Tall One once more." Krieg was sharpening the saw on his blade against the concrete wall.

"Why did I need that anyway?"

"You will see."

**AN: anyone wanna guess what Mordecai is going to do with the cloth?**

**Also, sorry if there are accidental POV changes, I have a bad habit about forgetting what POV I'm in.**


	8. The Arrival of Death

**Sorry about the long-ish wait on updates, I'm going to try and post a new chapter for most of the stories today.**

After a few hours, the Hunter returned with his suit in his grasp. He placed it on the bed beside the weary alien still collecting his bearings.

"Here, Gaige fixed up your suit with Maya's help. She passed by me and asked if I could return it to you. Said something about a mission from Hammerlock; he wanted to rename the Bullymong's or some shit. Didn't really care much for the details."

"What did you need that piece of clothing for?" the piercing gaze was ineffective against the aged man.

"You'll see, when the time is right. Don't get to comfy, he'll be back soon. Your final encounter is going to be your longest." he turned to leave.

"Why's that?"

"Because, he'll drag you through a memory of another target."

As he watched the other leave, his mind stirred endlessly. Were the domains places of others memories? Were they just merely places of torture he created? There was so much about this Slenderman he didn't know, nor did he care much to know. Unless of course, it aided him in his fight.

He could vaguely hear the voices of a group downstairs. Possibly the old Vault Hunters simply planning the attack against Jack and Hyperion. The war was not put on hiatus just because he was having an internal struggle with an immortal entity slowly dying due to lack of soul consumption.

Zero had figured that out during the battle in the Prison of Lost Souls. He hasn't been able to devour the souls of the innocent because of being stuck on this planet. On Pandora, there were no innocent souls. Only the damned and the cursed. Blackened hearts tainted by murder, drugs, sex, and violence of many types.

He could still eat them, they just would not fill his never ending hunger.

That is why he wanted Zero's body so badly. None could stop him, therefore, he could just walk around in plain sight. Grabbing whatever young child he could and no one would stop him.

He was wanted for Political Assassination across three or four Galaxies and on more than a few hundred planets. If a couple armies and gangs couldn't stop him on a normal basis; how would anyone possibly stand a chance when he was immortal and Hell bent on child soul consumption?

The thought made him shudder slightly. If he failed to stop the Operator, he would forever watch helplessly as he murdered children in every corner of the Universe. With his body under the Tall One's control, he could jump from planet to planet on a whim.

His distraught mind was clouded with worry that he would fail, and only after moments passed by, did he realize it had grown silent. He slowly stood from the bed and changed into his suit. Quickly inspecting the areas that had been torn, he found Maya had done an excellent job of patching the material. One would never even suspect it had been ripped in the first place unless you looked closely to notice the black string sealing it shut.

Satisfied his apparel would suit its purpose once more, he quietly made his way downstairs. His vision blurred for a moment, but he put it off as his wound was tingling a bit.

The room downstairs was devoid of any life, other than Tannis who was out cold in one of the many chairs. She had a weird habit of naming the lounging furniture. None were allowed to sit in them if she named it.

He shook his head in annoyance as she mumbled in her sleep incoherently.

Something felt off about his surroundings suddenly. The front door was closed.

The front door was NEVER closed.

He reached out for the handle, pushed it down, and forced it open. Though as he did, he felt himself become light headed and he fell back. Though, instead of hitting the floor, he landed in some kind of seat in a vehicle.

It was soft and cushioned. The steering wheel was turning back and forth rapidly and as he looked ahead through the glass before him; which protected him from rain, lightning struck a tree.

It was at this moment, he was glad he had his suit and helmet back. For as the tree toppled into the road, the car hit it head on. The glass shattering, some landing in his lap, others cracking against the visor of his protective head piece.

Slowly, the storm faded into the distance, allowing the sun to shine as it began to set.

Searching the car for anything useful, he found a flashlight in the glove compartment and a camera on the back seat. The camera had a full charge, as did the flashlight which indicated such by a blue LED light with four bars on the handle section.

The door was jammed, but was easily forced open with a good shove. Stepping out of the vehicle, he looked down the path. Instinct told him not to follow the dirt road, but intention and anger telling him to ignore instincts.

Slowly trekking through the lightly wooded area, he found a truck, a moving truck. The back was open, but there was nothing in it, save for a few boxes. Beyond the truck, he found a house. The door was cracked open. Perhaps he could get directions to get out of this area.

Pushing the door open more, he shined the light around the dark greeting hall. Reaching a hand out to search the wall, he found the light switch and flipped it up. Effectively lighting up the small room.

Looking left, he found a living room, looking right, he found a dining room. Straight ahead of him was a staircase tucked against the wall on the right, with a little cubbyhole area with some entertainment pieces he had never seen before. Some back sack that held a few metal rods with wide or thick ends and a few white balls with black words on them.

As it did not seem important, he let them there and went into the living room. There was a piece of paper on the table. It was a card of sorts. Opening it, it read:

_Dear Kate,_

_ I'm sorry about your loss, she was a really wonderful woman. We hope you feel better soon! We were wondering if you wanted someone to stay with you until you got passed the depression. If so, give us a call!_

_-C. R._

He had no clue who Kate or C.R. was, so he put the card down on the table. He was in someone elses's house after all.

Finding nothing else of use in this section of the house, he moved to the next room. In the kitchen, he found a pamphlet for a funeral home on the table. On the fridge he found a white board with a list of items necessary for a storm.

-Canned foods

-bottles of water

-BATTERIES! (Definitely needed for flashlight!)

The word 'flashlight' caught his attention as he eyed the one in his hand.

Opening the bottom, he found a large, metal object with a small nub at the end. He assumed that was a battery. As he had never used one before. Wherever he was, was not his current time of living. He guessed he was in the past as nothing looked more advanced than what he had seen on Pandora, or any planet for that matter.

On the counter to his right, he found similar objects in a packaged containment unit. Opening one of the three pouches he had on his back, he put the package in before sealing the pouch shut.

His attention snapped to the window as a clap of thunder took him by surprise. It was soon followed by a bolt of lightning. Though there was no rain, nor any wind. He decided to scope out the rest of the house for anything useful. Going down the hall on the left, he came to a garage with a car in it.

He turned away, not finding anything important there and went through the dining room back to the stairs. He was apprehensive about climbing them, but figured something would be useful up there.

Slowly, he climbed them. When he came to the top, he looked left and right, making sure nothing was there. Peeking into the room on his left, he dismissed it as it was only a bedroom with a suitcase on the bed.

Going down the right, he found numerous doors. The first was just a little storage room with no light on, just many boxes. The one on his right, just beyond the first on the left, was a bathroom. The third was a room with one door, a shelf, and a radio. In the other door, was another bathroom. The fourth door on the right was locked. Having not found a key, he continued on to the last door on the left. Pushing it open, he froze at the contents inside.

The walls were decorated with the drawings he found on the first encounter.

Dark eyes filled with slight terror darted from one wall to the next.

**Don't look or it takes you.**

**Behind you.**

**No eyes.**

**He sees you.**

**Always watches.**

**Can't run.**

**He is following.**

**Can never hide.**

He covered his ears as a whisper began speaking the words on the notes.

He began tearing the papers down, ripping them up as he moved from one wall to the next. Slipping as his foot skid on the papers that had fallen on the floor.

As he fell and hit the carpet, the whispers stopped. Though the quiet was quickly disrupted as the radio turned on. Filling the quiet and cool air with a slow, sorrowful song. Looking towards the door, he got up and made his way out, though unsure if he should continue.

As he went down the hall and into the room with the radio, all was morbid. As if filled with despair and dread. He reached a shaking hand out, turning the radio off, or so he thought. The machine began to emit static; the sounds jumbled and demonic as he ripped the cord from the wall. The light signifying it was on, glew red before a deep voice chorused by lighter ones filled the room.

"_**You can not escape Zero. Your body is mine. Give up your soul and I promise...I'll make it painless."**_

"If you want my body, you'll have to pry it from my very being!" he stepped back as the walls oozed blood from the crevices in the roof.

The door slammed closed as the voices laughed at his rebellion.

Screwing his eyes shut tight, he grabbed at his helmet, trying desperately to block the voices out.

Opening his eyes as the sounds died down, the room was normal again. The radio was off, and the door was open. He searched around for his flashlight, which was no longer in his grasp, neither was the camera. He must have left them in the room with all the notes.

He quickly jogged back to the room, eager to get in and get out as fast as possible. The light was on the ground, it must have fell from his grasp when he was brought down to the floor by the slippery paper he stepped on.

The camera was on the desk next to a piece of paper. He looked at the parchment which had something scrawled on it in pen. Placing the light down and picking it up, he read it.

_**Whoever reads this, know you are not the first to encounter the Slenderman. I too have seen him! He took my mother! He has been stalking me for years now, ever since I saw him leaving my mothers scene of death. I'll never forget the way his shadow cast upon me as he walked away from the burning vehicle. His structureless face just stared at me! Anyway, if you're reading this, then that means, he is after you. Know that you are not alone out in these woods. You may encounter me, if he hasn't killed me.**_

_**You are probably wanting to kill him; before you discard this paper thinking what others have told you is true, there is a way. He lives in the woods, leading his victims in only for them to never be seen again. But, what if the forest was to be burned down? Guns, electricity, acid, and other means of death do not effect him. What about fire? Could he be burned to death? I know I will die by the end of this, but at the very least, I have to try. If the forest has already been burned to the ground, and he still remains intact, then you must continue what I have failed. You must kill, contain, or control the Slenderman and end his demented existence. You must stop him at all costs!**_

_**Many have died trying to achieve what we now attempt, let us hope one of us is successful. Good luck stranger.**_

_**-Kate**_

He placed the paper back down, grabbed the flashlight, and headed to the door. As he reached the hallway, the buzzing of static lightly caressed his mind. Pain lightly padding at his brain. Looking out the window to his left, he saw nothing, but when he lifted the camera, opened the little screen and looked, he saw him. The Slenderman was there; he was standing in the back yard with that evil, sharp toothed grin plastered on his otherwise featureless face. Though the camera began to act up, distorting the image.

"_**I'm coming for you little one. There is nothing you can do and nothing will stop me!"**_

He slowly stepped away from the window before bolting down the hall and back down the steps. Throwing the front door open, he ran towards the open gate only for it to slam shut and black tendrils slithered over it, a black, inky substance dripped from them as they zig zagged over the brick pathway towards him.

He ran to his right, passed some old side yard playground and towards the only other escape. The backyard fence door.

As he ran threw it, he heard the demonic laugh erupt in his ears once more.

"_**Run run run, as fast as you can, you'll never escape my grasp, for I am the Slenderman."**_

He continued to run through the trees, a dirt path leading him deeper and deeper into the Tall One's domain.

Eventually, his feet sunk into softer ground material as his vision began to blur and fade. He could make out the sounds of waves rolling in and hitting the sand bank. Looking left, he saw a small shack with a wooden sign hanging on it. Though he couldn't read what it said as his vision darkened and he passed out.

Through the screen on the recording device, the Slenderman stood beyond the closed gate. Waiting patiently as his prey involuntarily slept in the wet sand.

"_**Rest now little one, for when you awake, I shall pursue you once more."**_

He then disappeared, leaving the assassin to sleep as the water lightly bumped against him before retreating and repeating.

**AN: apologies if the name placement and layout of the house are incorrect, I have only watched people (Markiplier, Pewdiepie, Crystallized0Rose, and I think Yamimash play and I was too lazy to go watch one of their videos to memorize the rooms placements.) play it. Also, I remembered the players picking the note up, but never actually seeing what was on it (though I probably did when they viewed notes and objects collected and never noticed.) so I made something up to aid in the story. This is going to be a multiple chapter part, so here ya go. I also did a grammar sweep before posting, so hopefully I got all the mistakes (probably not)!**


	9. The Eight Pages

The sounds of silence were so violent, it almost hurt. Though it was washed away with the tide as the soft hiss of the lake water hitting the sand emerged unannounced. Opening his eyes slowly, he was greeted with the friendly sight of the moon and water droplets scattered across his visor. Slowly he recollected where he was. He was not on Pandora, he remembered that. He was no where safe, that too, he remembered. He was in Hell. His own personal Hell brought upon by a monster that refused to yield its grip on him.

Begrudgingly, he pushed the palms of his gloved hands down onto the fine grains of sand. Getting himself off the ground, he looked at his surroundings.

On the ground at his feet, he saw both the camcorder and the flashlight. The small device had been recording for two and a half hours and had only sixty-four percent battery life left. The flashlight had three bars of battery left. Picking them up, he looked up and saw a sign that was illegible because of the moss and dirt covering it. Though on the porch of the small building, was a barrel with an advertisement script and a note containing what times the park was open.

Grabbing both and stuffing them in his pocket, he went over and pushed the gate open. Cautiously stepping out, he scanned the area through the small screen on the camcorder. It was clear, no signs of any life, save for himself.

Taking a few paces forward, he was stopped by a pole with a canoe next to it. On the pole, was a note.

"So that is the game. Another wild goose chase of retrieving notes? Fine." he quickly placed the paper with the others and turned to the three directions open to him.

One path lead right into the woods, one lead forward into an open path, the last lead left, up a hill. Either way, he would have to traverse them all. So deciding on clearing the most hated path, he descended into the thick of the woods. The path on the right making it hard to see should he step off the wear of the dirt.

Though he wouldn't be able to see, he peered in through the trees to see if there were any notes just hanging about. There weren't, not that he could find. Though it didn't take long for him to reach a structure. A tent on a small hill with a camp fire still blazing. On the door of the tent, hung a note.

**Can't Run.**

The scribbled words did not phase him this time. He had encountered these horrors too many times for it to shake him. He simply reached into his pouch and released his grip on the flimsy piece.

Turning to his left and shining the light, he saw a tentacle curling around a tree. It was a warning. Telling him to move or be caught. He did just that, walking down the hill and pressing on. The static erupting ever so lightly. Sending shocks of pain through his head. He was close. Too close for comfort.

The situation had changed for the moment. He could no longer afford the luxury of a light walk. His movements needed to be faster, if ever so slightly. Opting for a brisk jog, he followed the worn pathway. Eventually reaching a sign with a drawing of the Operator on it. A note clung to the wooden instruction board, tauntingly it shifted in the midnight breeze ever so carefully.

Recklessly, he tore it off, never taking a second to halt himself. Not even to read these demonic confrontations. They, in themselves, were also a trap. They were a part of his elaborate scheme to trick his prey. It was curiosity. A part of mortal nature to want to inspect what they did not know. Humans were more susceptible to it, while he had a tolerance against it. Perhaps it was instinct that drove him to ignore it. Perhaps it was a defense. He could care less what it was, he was just glad it was there.

His eyes darted from one area to the next, in search of any wandering tendrils ready to launch at him. None seemed to emerge, for that, he was grateful. As another small hill came into view, he believed it to be a trick. Thinking there was no way down once one climbed up. Though, he found there was a slope he could use as a quick escape. On the hill, was a car. Ancient and scrapped of important parts, such as tires and the engine, not to mention a few doors. Weeds sprouted up from crevices as the rust on the vehicle fell in particles to the soft dirt. A note clung to the frame where a door once was. As he reached out for it, a twig snapped.

Turning in the direction it came from, the Specter stood there silently. His distance was good enough that the static would not assault him, however, looking in his direction made the camcorder flicker and protest. In this domain, the only way for the Assassin to see his enemy, is for him to view the creature through the hand held device. It was odd, but he figured it was his order of chaos, he could do as he wished. Perhaps it had been that the Operator was to make himself invisible to startle the vulnerable alien. To be able to strike when he pleased and always have the upper hand. That plan was foiled when the recording device in his hand revealed him.

Turning away, he grabbed the note; upon hearing footsteps close distance on him, he slid down the opposite side of the hill. This lead him to a wheat field. In the center of the field, was a tower. Even from the distance the tower was from him, he could make out the small shape of a note. It stuck out amongst the thin metal rod of the legs.

Knowing full well the hill would not slow down his pursuer, he ran blindly into the wheat stalks. His only guidance being the tower as it stood tall. At last, he climbed the small dune of dirt to the tower and grabbed the note. Quickly dashing back into the wheat field, he followed the tall forms of the trees. Ultimately, he came to an open path. Much to his surprise, though he knew he had cleared the more, constricting path. He now had large spaces to work with. At least, he hoped he did.

After following the path for three or so minutes, it revealed an oil rig platform with crates and tanks lined up neatly. Though he didn't want to corral himself into a tight spot, he had no choice but to check the area for a note.

Looking from the left to the right and repeating, he found the place barren of any pages. He prayed he hadn't missed any as the clack of shoes on concrete emerged from behind him. Ducking out through one of the openings, he jogged in between the trees as he couldn't find a path. Silently he begged for it to lead him somewhere new.

As if answering his pleas, he came out from the woods and was met with the sight of some cubicle with a door on it. Hanging on the side facing him, was a note. He had lost count of how many he had found and he had no clue how many structures were in this lot of death. He figured he had to have been getting close though. He had found so many, and most times he turned, he came face to face with a giant, unclimbable rock wall.

With this in mind, he once more dashed bravely into enemy territory. Though, it took him longer to emerge out into the open.

Jumping out when he found moonlight, he was met with dismay as he was where he had started. Near the lake by the canoe.

"Hm, it appears that/I have been lead in circles/that fucking bastard." speaking in his normal prose calmed his nerves ever so slightly.

Ruling out one of the paths, he decided to take the path on the left. As he walked up the hill, he swore he saw the Demon lurking behind trees at times. As the device in his grip did not distort, he believed it was his mind playing tricks on him. He had been through Hell and back at least seven or so times.

Ahead of him, there was a building. There were no windows and the doors were all open. Carefully, he stepped in through the double set doors on the front. His feet padding against the cold tiles as he turned up the hall. Shining the light around, he traversed the empty building. Peering in rooms and dismissing empty corridors. That is, until he found a note in the last room he checked. It was taped to a shelf on the opposite side of the room.

He had seen this enough times, it was a trap. A dead end meant to seal his fate. He would not let him win.

Though he could see no other escape routes, he found a box large enough to contain himself should he need to.

He quickly grabbed the note and turned around to find nothing. The door was empty of anything hostile. Save for a fly that decided to follow him in. letting a sigh escape his lips, he walked back towards the door.

Though he froze when a shadow cast along the ground up the hall. Pressing himself along the wall behind the door, he quickly scaled the plaster surface and hung above the open gateway. The clopping of shoes on tile came closer and closer. Eventually, the Operator peered inside the room before standing right beneath him. The being scoured the small area before turning back and exiting the structure altogether.

Another sigh of relief and he dropped to the floor without a sound. Not wasting any time or waiting for him to return; he turned up what he assumed was the opposite way the entity had left and made a hasty escape.

Not even bothering to count how many notes he had, he run up the only available path and found a running vehicle. Taped to the window, was yet another note. As he pulled it from its resting place, the sounds of scattered bugs ceased. The night time critters that had been accompanying him had vanished. As he looked around, the presence of evil once more graced him with its company.

The vehicle was thrown from its position across the clearing into a tree. Standing there in all his demented glory, was the Black King. His tendrils curling about as he licked his thin lips.

"_**Found you my little prodigy."**_

His voice held the cooing of a loving mother, but he knew that was only because he was proud of how well he had dodged his countless attacks.

"A prodigy yes/but I am not yours to use/I am a free life."

"_**Only until I catch you. To which is certain I will."**_

"Catching and seeing/are two different things Tall One/I still roam free yet."

"_**Then allow me to change that!"**_

It was the Assassin's turn to taunt the Specter. Turning the mind game on the King of Terror, he jumped over an enraging tendril targeting him. He rolled as two now tried to scoop him up.

Getting to his feet, he ran towards the objective piece clear in his sight. A tall, wooden guard tower with a note stuck to one of the legs.

Full on sprinting, he dashed towards the tower, intent on getting out of this prison once more. Though as he grabbed the parchment, he was not released. Instead, a boney, clawed hand grabbed his arm. Pulling him back, the Tall One opened his mouth the consume his soul.

Kicking the creature in the side of the head, he pulled his arm free and ran through the woods to the only open area he had only recently discovered in his ventures to escape. A separation between two rock walls leading up to a mountain.

A gate appeared ahead of him and as he passed through it, the wired door slammed closed behind him. Cutting the Operator off from him.

"_**Grah! Run while you can Zer0! There is no escaping me! I will get you sooner or later. That, you can believe."**_

He continued running, until his legs grew weary and he felt ready to collapse.


	10. The light over the darkness

Zero ran through the rocky path, hoping to distance himself from the evil. The Operator would once more be on his heels once the barrier fell, or once he entered the White King's territory once more.

Panting, as he was low on breath, he leaned against a fence. A piece of paper clung to the metal wiring dangled in the light breeze.

Ripping it off, he read it:

_Dear Kate,_

_ The doctors report came back. You have been diagnosed with a form of dementia. Possibly schizophrenia. _

_ He doesn't exist Kate, don't believe in him. If you believe, then he grows stronger._

_ That night, in the woods...what we saw, we must forget! Forget about him! _

_ Your mother banned me from ever seeing you again when we escaped. I remember the hatred burning deep inside her._

_ She blamed me for your 'disease'. She hated me, thinking I was the reason you wanted to leave and never return._

_ We both know what happened, but, there's nothing we can do about it. Not now anyway. Not ever._

_ He has grown too powerful, we must stop him. We can't leave until he is dealt with._

_ I know things have been bad for us, Lord knows if we'll ever get out alive. But, we need to stop him; here and now._

_ Please, I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, but please, be there for me now. We need to help each other to escape this eternal nightmare._

_ -C.R._

Stuffing the note into his pocket, he made his way through the path. For a short while, as he passed through, he admired the mountainous landscape towering above him. Though out to his left, he saw what looked like a radio tower of sorts. That must be where he needed to get.

He looked down when his feet hit a hard surface.

He was walking on concrete.

Ahead, was a tunnel. Dark and foreboding.

Surrounding the entrance were crates and machines labeled 'Kulmann Mining'.

He looked back at the tower then scoured around.

The only way to get to the tower, was to cut through the mine.

Though he knew it was a bad idea, he pushed forward towards the gloomy, rock cavern.

Other than his own footsteps and the metal beams shifting slightly, there was no sound.

Ominous silence assaulted him as he traversed deeper and deeper. Passing one final construction machine, he found a door. Inside was a small room. Generators were barricaded behind metal fencing to prevent accidents.

Attached to one of the chain-link fence near a table, was a news paper clipping announcing the safety protocol of Kulmann Mining. Looking left, there was a note taped to the metal wall.

Stepping up to it, he scanned over its contents:

_ In the event of a power out, locate and activate six generators. There should be a maintenance member coming around with fuel for the machines. These generators will activate the emergency escape lift located in the main tunnel._

_ -President of Kulmann Mining_

"Generators? The power will no doubt be out down there." turning to the door, the Assassin walked out the opposite door he came in.

The door lead to an identical hall from the entrance way. Though the machines were different, possibly for deep digging.

Walking passed the broken down trucks and drills, he saw symbols and arrows scratched into the walls.

The symbols were X'swith a circle around it. The rest were tally marks and the aforementioned arrows pointing towards the door on the end.

Peering in, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Quickly checking his gear over, he noticed he had two bars of energy left on his flashlight while the camera had thirty-two percent charge left. It would suffice, for now.

Making his way over to the first generator, he inspected it. It seemed like a normal mechanical device. Turning around, his only routes were closed off. Looking the yellow device over, he found a switch. Flipping it up, it rumbled to life and the two doors slid open. He cringed at the loud rumble and bang that echoed down the long corridors.

That would surely disturb whatever lurks in this horrid place.

Looking the two halls over, he decided on going left. It seemed a little less disturbing than the other which had more arrows and symbols scratched in the stone floor and sides.

Flashing the light up and down the sides, he stopped at a door which held another generator. They were distinguishable by their bright, red glow.

Flipping the switch on the second one, no noise or signs of activation occurred. Troublesome. What could be wrong with it?

Stepping around the side, he noticed a glass cover with a needle, some lines and the letters E and F one opposite sides.

The needle was laying on the E.

"E? What does E mean?"

A red canister sitting on a metal beam caught his attention. Picking it up and shaking it, a liquid sloshed around inside. Looking from the red container to the generator, he walked over to it and poured the contents into the hole located on top. The needle rose and landed near the F.

"Interesting, this must have been holding fuel. That is disheartening, as this place is a maze and I may not get that lucky again. I should keep an eye out for anymore of these small containment units full of fuel."

His attention was brought back to his surroundings when he heard ragged breathing and fast paced foot steps approaching him.

Looking towards the door, he waited as the sounds grew closer and closer.

Suddenly, a hooded figure ran in the entrance and tackled him. Flailing its arms, it punched him before gripping his neck and attempting to strangle him.

As his vision darkened, he could make out the beings facial features. Deathly pale skin was covered with veins leading to the eyes and mouth. Pale with a slight tint of black lips pulled back in a sneer as the pure black eyes glared hatred at him.

As his lunges screamed for air currently being choked out of him, he thrashed in his attempts to get it off. Turning his head to the side, he saw the light laying but a few inches away.

Wrapping his hand around the handle, he smashed it against the beings head and shined it in its eyes.

The humanoid creature hissed in pain as it shielded it eyes and vanished.

"It seems he is not the only thing I should fear down here." he dusted himself off as he stood up straight.

Looking down at the light, he wondered what had caused it so much pain. Surely the hit alone wouldn't have done it. The Slenderman was quite resilient to most things. He thought back to in the Prison. His blade alone was not what ward him off, but the light it emanated seemed to drive him back.

Perhaps the Tall One and those affiliated with him, are sensitive to light? A rather pathetic weakness in his mind, but he'd take whatever aided him.

Looking out the hall, neither the dark one nor the humanoid were to be seen. Taking that as a sign he should move, he quickly activated the generator and dashed down the hall.

It wasn't long before he heard the patter of those footsteps pursuing him, as he searched for either the red plastic or the yellow metal hide of his targets.

Eventually, he found one of the small canisters, but it was empty, though he decided he'd hold onto it just in case.

As he turned to leave, he saw the human running at him.

"What are you?" he whispered as he shined the light in her eyes.

Once again it teleported, though it left something on the ground. Carefully, he walked over and picked it up. It was a photo of a woman and a male. The woman looked like the thing chasing him.

On the back, scrawled in cursive writing, were the names Kate and Chris.

That thing was Kate? Then he has already gotten her.

"It seems it is up to me to stop whet she has started." dropping the picture in his pocket, he ran down the hall.

The endless search for the containers and generators was tedious. At times, he'd look into a rooms, believing a generator to be there, only to find nothing. Emergency lights tricked his senses as they blinked a warning red hue.

Turning away from another false warning, he found a large metal structure that seemed of importance.

Jumping off the balcony, he landed next to it. Making his way towards the mysterious container, he dusted off the bronze plate nailed on it.

'Fuel container.'

Rapping his knuckles against it, it was mainly empty, possibly only a few drops left.

Putting the container under the spout, he turned the wheel and a small amount of liquid poured into the small red box. Just enough to fill it.

The sound of the footsteps arose once more as static assaulted him.

Double the trouble. He had to move now.

Sprinting through the only exit, he was in a new hall. Left or right, he had to chose now and hope his luck prevailed.

Turning left, he froze.

At the end of the hall, was Him. Standing in all his glory.

The devilish smirk dripping with blood as his skin reflected the surrounding lights. His thick, black tongue curled out, covering the crimson with a thick, black, inky substance.

"_I see you've met my Proxy. Isn't she just lovely? You two play nice now."_

He turned and found he was cornered.

On his right, was Kate. Her labored breathing echoed throughout the corridor.

It was a test of courage. Which way would he chose?

No doubt another set up by the King of Terror.

Gripping the light in his hand, he ran at Kate at full speed. She was taken aback by this, not expecting it in the least.

Jumping over her, he ran as fast as his worn legs would carry him. The sounds of her following were not as far as he would have hoped. She was practically within arms reach of him!

Quickly turning left down the hall, he saw an opening at the far end. A room full of large containers lay scattered.

Turning around, he flashed the light about, but she wasn't there.

A sigh of relief escaped him, the metallic rasp hard on his ears as his breath passed through the mouth piece of his helmet.

His attention was brought to a red glow in the far corner. Quietly, he made his way towards it, hoping for it not to be another trick.

Behind the crate were two generators back to back. Though separated by a fence, they were close. Checking the first one over, it was on the F and ready to be activated. So he flipped the switch and went to the other side to check the other out. It's needle was on the E.

Dumping the contents of his recently acquired fuel into the tank, he flipped the switch and walked away as it echoed through the compound.

Doing a quick recap, he rationed that he had activated four of the six generators and saw another red glow up on a balcony in one of the rooms.

As the distant echo of Kate's footsteps wandered the halls, he climbed the stairs and ran in the room.

The machine sat there, innocent looking with it's tank on E.

"Damnit, that means I'll have to find yet another container of fuel."

Turning back around, he was shocked as it sat there on the ground. It hadn't been there before, how was it there now?

"_You know what the fun part about messing with peoples heads is? Being unpredictable. Luring them into a false sense of security, letting them think I'm friendly, Hell, even helping them out; just to make them that much more scared."_

At the soothing voice's announcement of helping one out, he was now rather apprehensive about touching the red plastic. It seemed so evil now, compared to its simple design. No intentional danger; not by itself.

Slowly, almost at a snails pace, Zero inched towards it. Reaching a careful hand out, he plucked it from the cold stone.

Nothing happened.

Quickly turning to the machine and dumping the contents in, he flipped the switch and made to exit.

It was eerily quiet for two monsters following him. No patter of feet on the ground in the distance, no headache. Nothing. This was becoming too easy.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

With only one generator left, he was cautious as he maneuvered through the structure. Always on his guard, making sure nothing surprised him.

"_You have no idea how hilarious your futile safety measures are little one."_

"Better to be careful, than dead."

"_With me, either way, you're dead. Just remember that."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"_That's what's so hilarious; you DON'T have anything to say about it. However, this game is fun to play. I'm just enjoying the fun while I can pet."_

"What, before you die of starvation? I'll be the one who laughs last Dark One."

"_Oh, I doubt that my delicious little child. I doubt that, very much."_

Sneering at the voice, he smacked the metal light source when it flickered.

The halls were indeed maze-like. As he passed areas he had already passed, he recognized the hall he was in now. It was the opposite hall he could have traversed. The one with the arrows and markings on the surfaces.

In the room closest to him, another generator could be seen. The needle on the gauge was in between the E and F. So he was sure it would be enough to get him up the lift.

Flipping it on, he turned and ran out the door and down the hall.

He heard the footsteps once more, but no static.

Lifting the gate and resetting it so that it would close, he turned the key and hit the red button. It glew green as the lift slowly went up and out of this nightmare.

From below, he could hear the groans and hissing of discontent from Kate.

"Sorry Kate, but I have to finish what you can't."

The elevator came to an abrupt halt; sunshine radiated in from the exit not too far from his position.

However, as he stepped off the elevator, one of the boards broke loose.

His leg was caught in the wide hole and as he looked down, he could see his enemy climbing the shaft to him.

His giant mouth stretched open as he slammed his clawed hands into the walls to climb up. His tendrils providing assistance, making him look like a spider.

"_I'm coming for you! You can not run forever!"_

Pulling his leg free, he tripped as he ran towards the exit. Near seconds after he got free, he heard a loud crunch, followed by an explosion.

Looking back, he saw the lift fall as it was torn in half. The snake like body of the Slenderman slid through the massive opening with a striking fury. His claws destroyed the foundation they grasped as he threw himself forward.

So close, he was so close!

With the last of his adrenaline fueled energy, he threw himself out into the light. The sun was setting, but it did its job.

For as the black was kissed by the light, it turned to smoke.

"_Hm, you are safe, for now."_

Looking into the tunnel he emerged from; all he saw was black and Him. His pale skin stuck out from the eternal void that surrounded him. The blood red tie, slowly draining of its vibrant color as he stood there, motionless.

**AN: the next chapter may be the last of this story.**


	11. The Conclusion

Slowly he made his way through the rest of the mountain path. Birds chirped excitedly as they made their way to their place of rest for the night. Their homes to escape the predators in the night.

The predators. He wish he was as lucky as they. To be able to hide and be free from nightmares. His body was groaning with every movement. His limbs ready to just give out.

Though, no matter how much his body screamed at him, he pressed on.

He pressed on through the cave he came upon until he discovered a small hut blocking him from the exit.

Pushing the door open with ease, he heard a buzzing static sound. Not the painful static of his tormentor, but that of a recording device.

A glow emanated from around a thin wall and as he slowly walked over to it, he prepared for the worst.

He was surprised when he was met with the sight of a chair, tipped on its side with claw marks on the cushion.

Someone had rushed out of here in a hurry after watching something.

Hitting the rewind on the dvd player, he watched as Kate appeared on the screen.

She was in her room, the one covered in papers and notes he had collected in the first nightmare realm. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper. This was evident as the thin material crinkled under the force she applied with the marker.

It was raining in the background, similar to when he'd awoken to this world. This had to have happened while the vehicle he was in traversed to this area.

A clap of thunder made the lights flicker and the camera spazzed slightly. She looked towards the window before grabbing the camera and getting off her bed.

"I gotta close all the window's and doors!" her voice came in a whisper as she cautiously walked out of her room.

She went from one room to the next, closing windows and the like before heading downstairs. The front door was propped open and near the front gate, stood the Slenderman. His tendrils enveloped everything they could as they made their way to the opening.

Quickly, she slammed it closed and locked it. Running throughout the rooms, into the living room, the dinning room, closing the back door in the kitchen as lightning struck; revealing the White King standing by the back gate. She gasped, while jumping back and running to the garage to close the final door.

There was a crash and she ran towards the stairs.

"Gotta hide! He's in the house!"

As she went to close her bedroom door, it was flung open and tentacles slithered around the door frame. They covered the white edges with a black ooze as he walked up to the opening.

"Stay away!" she screamed as one of the limbs gripped her before tossing her out the window.

The camera fuzzed and became distorted before ending.

He turned towards the door and opened it to continue out the other end of the cave. The images continued flying through his head as he was met with the disturbing drawings all over the jagged, rocky interior of the cavern.

**YOU CAN'T WIN.**

**YOU'VE ALREADY LOST.**

**NO NO NO NO NO NO**

**HE IS FOREVER.**

**HE CAN NOT BE STOPPED.**

**HE WILL GET YOU.**

He saw a container of gasoline tipped over on its side, the flammable liquid coating the ground.

Was he truly doomed? Was there no escape?

His thoughts were cut short as he felt a heat lick against him. It emanated in his suit, lathering his skin with its warmth.

Something of that magnitude, had to have been fire.

Running out of the opening, he stared in awe. Flames licked and coated the ground, dancing in destructive glee as trees toppled over in the distance.

"_If this is my grave, I shall take you to it as well!"_

He appeared before the Assassin, standing amongst the devastation as his angry tendrils snaked towards him. Running to the only open path to his left, he darted between trees and dodged black appendages that thrust at him from time to time.

The radio tower grew closer and closer and yet, so did the deadly black limbs that which pursued him.

Grabbing the handle of the rusted door, he threw it open and went inside before slamming it closed. The angered Demon King pounded on the door with the little strength he had left.

Grabbing a plank of wood, he lodged it in between the handle to keep it closed.

Running down the hall, he came to three doors. Two were locked, one was opened. Going inside the opened door, he found a key as his flashlight flickered once more.

He had little time to act as he rushed to the two locked doors and tried the key on both. One opened and he went inside and found he was in a janitors closet of sorts.

A lone key hung on a peg over a desk. Grabbing it, he ran back out and unlocked the last door before going in and slammed it shut. Running down the congested hall, he dodged barrels and planks of wood on his way to the only other door in the room.

As he reached it, however, his light died.

Reaching into his back pocket for the batteries, he was startled by a loud thud.

The Operator was inside and he was out of time.

Throwing the flashlight, he threw the door open and ran in but stopped at what he was met with.

Two barrels were on fire; one near him and one at the end of the dead end hallway.

Near the latter of the two, sat a charred corpse, holding onto a camera.

Making his way over to it, he knelt down and pushed play, careful not to disturb the body too much.

He was instantly met with the sounds of crying and screaming. Two voices, one of Kate, and one of Chris he assumed.

The voices were accompanied by static.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!"

"IT'S OK!"

They continued screaming as the static grew louder until it was deafening.

On the end of the hall, the door slowly creaked open.

As he didn't want to face demise, Zero did not look.

He cringed as he heard the shoes clack against the ground. They grew closer and closer until they stopped right behind him.

"_Poor little Zero. You tried so hard to live, to escape. Yet, now you're at a dead end."_

The black appendages curled around his limbs and body. Caressing him carefully as the white hand of his maker gently grabbed him around the throat to pick him up.

"_Any last words?"_

"Go to Hell."

He thrust his hand into his last, unopened pouch and retrieved from it, the alternative.

It was a small replication of Slenderman. A Slender Doll as they call it.

"_Where did you get that?!"_

"It doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"_RAH!"_

The scene blinded him as a bright light appeared from no where.

When next he opened his eyes, he was looking up at his friends.

"Did you do it?" the Hunter was the first to speak as the Assassin sat up on his bed.

The being only nodded in his response, earning him a pat on the back.

"Congratulations amigo, you are the first known survivor of Him!"

"Yeah! Now to celebrate! Lets go kick us some Handsome, Hyperion, hiny!" Gaige jumped off the box she sat upon and followed the others.

"You up for defeating Jack there Zero?" Axton clasped his bare hand into the gloved one to help him off the bed.

"Yes, I am ready." the Commando nodded while taking his leave.

None noticed the pure black eyes beyond the mask of their fellow hunter as hidden tendrils swirled beneath his suit and skin.

"Now, more than ever, I AM READY!" throwing his head back, he let loose a demonic bout of laughter.

**AN: aaaaaannnnndddd cue randomly awesome credit music here! (If this were a movie...) Well, that's the end of this story! Sorry if the chapter's a little short, the end of the game was pretty short as well.**


End file.
